


Cherry Ruby

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Chan, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Humor, Lolicon, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Puppy Love, Riding, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shota, Sleepovers, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May hooks up with some of her pals( and Norman), but they can't replace the guy she really wants- Maxie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hornie Monster's back, and she's "hornier" than ever( LMAO, I haven't written/posted anything in months)! This is my first attempt at writing a multi chap fic, so I hope it turns out well. As far as the title's concerned, I have Omega Ruby and I put "Cherry" next to Ruby; I thought it'd be hot LOL.

 

Boy, was he a hottie!

One of the hottest guys ever. One of the hottest old guys ever, anyway.

Maxie, May meant.

May couldn’t put her finger on why, but she found Maxie irresistible. By no means was he a traditional “ladies’ man” - he was nerdy, super skinny, and totally unfashionable. Not even rejects from the Geek Squad would want him. Compared to heartthrob Steven and tall, dark, and not-that-handsome Archie, Maxie was… so why couldn’t May get that worm outta her friggin’ mind?

None of the guys May’s own age excited her. Brendan was the greatest best friend in the world and a great Trainer, but she didn’t feel the Butterfrees. Wally was just… well… _Wally_. ( He was cute and sweet and everything, but he had the personality of a Snorlax). Her neighbors constantly told her that she and Brendan looked adorable together, but she’d rather stay single.

But enough about those two. The only guy she was gonna be an item with was Maxie. Period. Actually, she didn’t wanna think about him either right now. Tonight Dad was home for dinner for the first time in ages, and she wasn’t about to accidentally mention a certain tree hugging wacko.

After dinner, May and her family watched TV and played some board games. Exhausted, she excused herself into the bathroom to take a shower and go to bed.

As soon as she closed her eyes, thoughts of a naked Maxie invaded her mind. For the trillionth time today.

She sighed. “Why can’t I stop thinking about that dweeb?” she kicked off the covers, pulled her pants down, and rubbed her damp clit.

***

May scrolled inside Team Magma’s hideout, hunting for Maxie.

I friggin’ hate this maze, she thought as she was being teleported.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day, May.” Maxie stated when May walked up to him. “You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

He was leaning on his desk, buck naked. The only things that covered his skin were strawberry syrup and cherries. Oh, how he adored the color red.

She took off her top and threw it somewhere. “I know.” she tasted his lips as he unhooked her bra. “I don’t either.” she said after she broke the kiss.

The taste of strawberry overwhelmed May’s tongue as she licked Maxie clean. His neck, his chest, his stomach- she knew every part of his body all too well.

“I want this inside me so bad…” she said as she wrapped her lips around his cock.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and began to thrust in her mouth.

“Wow, May… you have the mouth of a goddess…” he moaned.

Her clit was begging to be stroked, so she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down as fast as she could. Two of her fingers slid up inside her wet walls while she caressed her clit with her thumb.

***

May was already swimming in sweat. Her clothes were off and her blanket was kicked to the ground.

“Oooh… ahh…” she crammed a third finger into her tight opening and massaged her nipple.

***

Maxie positioned May on the desk with her legs wide open. Strawberry syrup covered her pussy lips and a cherry was inside her slit.

“Would you let me taste you succulent cherry once again?” he asked with a cocky smirk.

She slid a finger on her clit. “You can taste it in any way you like.” she licked off the syrup.

He blushed. “Would you let me lick you like…” his tongue circled her opening, careful not to push the cherry in.

Her legs wobbled. “Yeah, you can taste me like that.”

His tongue landed on her cunt next. First, the tip of his tongue flicked it, then it got down to business by licking it up and down.

“Oh yeah, baby, taste me some more!”

Maxie’s lips nibbled on every part of May’s pussy, scooping up all the syrup and juices.

***

“Urgh, this isn’t enough!” May rose, yanked out her fingers, and jogged to her life-sized Lapras doll. She mounted herself onto one of its horns, grabbed onto its neck, and jumped on it.

“Uhh, yeah, this feels so darn good…” she moaned as the rough vibrations ripped through her.

***

After Maxie licked off May’s dripping juices, he slid the head of his cock into her slit. “You want to feel the rest of me, don’t you?”

If she wasn’t so horny, she’d kick this dude’s behind. “You know I do.” she rolled her eyes.

He frowned. “Oh? It certainly doesn’t sound like it.”

She sighed, annoyed. “I wanna feel you like I’ve never had you.” she rubbed her stomach.

“That’s a bit better.” he journeyed his dick through her thick juices and pressed down on her clit.

She shivered. “Ohh, drown it my juices, baby.”

“I sure will.” he lifted her legs and started to pump in and out of her.

***

I’m so close to cumming, May thought. She jumped on Lapras’ horn a few more times before raising up and grinding her clit on it. “Ahh… ohh…” she trailed a finger up her contracting walls.

***

“Oooh, Maxie leave it in!” May yelled after she came.

His throbbing cock stayed deep inside her, hitting all her sweet spots as she released all over him countless times.

“Ahh, I can feel you in my chest!” she came yet again. “OOHH!”

He slipped a finger into her butthole and continued to drive his cock up and down her slick walls.

***

“AHHH! THAT’S IT!” May’s cum covered half of the Lapras doll and she collapsed on the ground. She wheezed and panted as she struggled to crawl to her Wii controller.

“Another…” she coughed. “round.” she grabbed it and crawled back to the bed.

She positioned the controller in between her thighs and grinded it.

“Mmm…” she groaned as the cold plastic was rubbing against her clit.

When she closed her eyes, she once again thought of a naked Maxie.

“Now that’s not the proper way to use that controller, May.” a familiar voice scolded.

That voice, the last voice she wanted to hear right now, yanked her back to reality. In a disordered state, she jerked out the controller. “D-D-Dad?!”

He was standing above her. “May…”

It was too dark to see his face, but May could guess his expression. Mad. Annoyed. Confused. All of the above. She didn’t need night goggles to see that.

“I’m sorry.” she held her head down.

“For what?”

Now she was confused. “Huh?”

“What’re you sorry about?”

She looked at the direction of his voice. “You mean you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be?” he asked. “A lot of kids your age do that.”

“Hee hee.” she laughed, nervous.

He walked up to the lamp and turned it on.

Embarrassed, May reached for her sheets and covered her nakedness.

Dad chuckled. “Don’t worry; it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“You’re not helping, Dad!”

“Sorry.” he returned to her side. “I humped my Pokemon dolls when I was your age.”

Holy crap! He was watching that? “You saw that?”

“Um-hmm.” he nodded. “It was, dare I say, humorous.”

She threw the controller at his stomach. “Dad!”

He took a step back. “Sorry again.” he scratched the back of his head. “When I was about nine, I saw my folks making love.”

Oh, this was intriguing.

“How’d that turn out?”

“Fine. They didn’t catch me.”

So, you were just peeking at them, May thought. “That’s cool.”

“Umm… I”m just curious- who were you thinking about?”

He just had to ask that! “That’s… well… uhh-”

“Your best friend Brendan? I heard you two were dating.”

She pounded her fists. “We’re _not_ dating!”

“Then that Wally kid?”

“No!”

“So who?”

“It’s personal!”

He chuckled. “I understand.” he sat down.

Why was he sitting down, she thought. “No offense, but why are you still here?”

“... Am I making you uncomfortable?”

She kicked him. “DUH!”

“Ow!” he stood up. “Y’know, if you want, I can show you some things…”

What the heck did he just say? Was she still dreaming? Because this was turning into a nightmare! Doing it with Dad? So gross! But she was still horny, and Dad was cute. She sometimes thought that in the back of her mind, but now it was like…

“Where’s Mom?” she asked.

“Sound asleep.” he grabbed his crotch. “So-”

“Seeing your parents doing it screwed you up, didn’t it?” she just noticed the wet spot on his pants.

“Somewhat.”

Only somewhat? “Right.” she removed the sheets. “OK, I’m ready.”

He blushed. “Are you sure?”

Yeah, she was. No one was gonna find out. Besides, they wouldn’t see other much after this. “Yes.”

Dad took off his shirt. “When you want me to stop, tell me.”

That was nice to know. “OK.”

Next was his pants.

Seeing a man naked wasn’t as exciting as she imagined. “Cool.”

He laughed. “That’s all you have to say?”

She smiled in embarrassment.

“It’s fine. This is your first time, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” he lied down next to her, pulled up the covers, and kissed her.

Wow, her first kiss! It wasn’t “romantic” like in books or movies, but his lips were soft and he was gentle. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his silky black hair. In response, he pulled her closer and squeezed her butt cheek.

The kiss turned heavier. They nibbled on each other’s lips and moaned into each other’s mouths. May opened her legs a little, inviting Dad to roam in between them. He didn’t hesitate to take it; his hand traveled across her inner thigh to her wet pussy. His fingers danced on her folds.

“Nnn…” her lips slid down to his neck.

Without warning, his hand zoomed through her opening.

“AH!” she bit on his neck.

“Ah!” he slowly slid out of her. “I’m sorry, daughter.” he rubbed her back. “Not so loud, though. Your mother might hear.”

Oops, she totally forgot about that. “... Is she coming?”

He got up, tiptoed towards the door,cracked it open, and softly closed it again. “No. She could sleep through anything. Still, we should try to be quiet.” he stepped towards the lamp and turned it off.

Talking about Mom made May think about who she was doing this with. Her dad. The grossed out feelings sprung up again. But they faded when she thought of his lips pressing against hers, then kissing down to her throat, chest, tummy, and her creamy…

“Do you think you should go?” she asked before she became trapped in her fantasy.

He took some steps towards her. “Do you want me to?”

Her fingers glided on her inner thigh. “No.”

“Then I’ll stay.” he climbed into bed, positioned himself on top of her, and make quick, soft kisses down her body.

This felt much safer and more comfortable in the dark.

May loosened her body and closed her eyes as Dad’s mouth moved on her torso. His lips captured her hardened nipples, his tongue licked down her sweat, and his lips kissed on every inch of her sensitive skin. With every move his mouth made, she cried out a faint sound.

“Oh… D-d…”

Dad? She still couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. But her body begged her to, needed her to.

He brought his lips close to her ear. “Go ahead and say it, May.” he sucked on her neck.

Could he sense it? Of course he could.

She rubbed his back and sighed. “Oh, Dad…”

He kissed her with a deep passion. “Do you feel better now?”

That kiss sent her to another dimension. “Yeeeaaahhhh…” she sounded high.

He chuckled. “That’s good.” he sipped his way down her torso, careful not to miss a spot.

“Dad…” it felt so good to moan it.

“May…” he let her name slip out of his lips.

After he made one final kiss on her belly button, he opened her legs and asked, “Would you let me taste you?” in a husky voice.

Her clit tingled just by the sound of that. “Yes.” she answered without thinking.

Without another word, Dad’s lips and tongue explored the moist area between her thighs. He was the first one to tend to her folds and to lick her ripened bud.

“Oh, Dad, aahhh… ahhh…” she arched her back.

HIs tongue circled her opening, then it dived in, swimming around.

“Ah!” she screamed when his hot tongue made contact on her walls.

He slid out. “So loud…” he pressed down on her clit with his thumb and stroked it.

She widened her legs. “Mmm… I can’t help it, Dad.”

He chuckled. “I know.” he glided his thumb into her slit.

A sharp pain jolted through her. “Ow!”

“Sorry.” he yanked it out and rubbed her slit.

“It’s OK.”

“That thing you were doing with your controller…” he wrapped her legs over her shoulders and squeezed his dick her between her thighs. “Wanna know what it feels like with a real cock?”

It was throbbing on her clit. “Heck yeah!”

“Funny.” he clutched onto her shoulders and started grinding.

Ohh… she could barely breathe. The feel of his dick sliding up and down on her poor clit was enough to make her burst. It almost made her wish he’d open her legs and grind his cock in another place…

“Cum for Daddy, May. Please…” he grinded even rougher.

That sounded so sexy. May closed her eyes tighter and allowed herself to truly feel Dad’s boner on her pussy. Her legs began to wobble shallow.

“You’re so close, sweetiie. Do it. Do it for Daddy.”

She just had to do it. She thought of him going up and down and all around inside her; that was enough to make her cum.

“DAD!”

“Mmm.... I wish you could say my name even louder…” he left his twitching cock between her legs.

She was too wiped out to respond.

After a few minutes of him caressing her body, he yanked out and threw her legs down. “Did you have fun?”

“Um hmm.”

“Was it better then in your dream?”

It was about the same, really. Dad didn’t go all the way, so she couldn’t compare the two. “Sorta, I guess.”

“You guess?” he sounded offended.

This is becoming embarrassing again, she thought. “Well, you didn’t put it in, so-”

“Did you want me to? Were you ready for that?”

Part of her wanted to shoot “Put it in and leave it in!”, but another part of her was scared. She didn’t wanna jump right in right away. This was her dad for Arceus’ sake! Besides, she promised herself she’d save her virginity for Maxie( that probably wouldn’t happen at this rate, but whatever).

“Um…” how was she gonna answer those? “Yes and no? I was in the moment, but I don’t think I’m ready.”

He stood over her. “It’s never a good idea to do it all on the first time. You’d regret losing it to me anyhow.”

“True.” she admitted.

“I’d regret it too, actually.”

She turned to him. “Really?”

“Of course. You’re my daughter, after all.”

She giggled. “Maybe next time, then?” she still wanted to feel him in between her legs.

It took a long time for him to answer. “Maybe. But for now… can you suck Daddy off?”

Gladly. May grabbed Dad’s dick and wrapped her lips around the head.

“Your dreams must be very vivid, May.” he said as she worked her way up.

And they most certainly were! Her tongue lapped all of the cum that was dripping off him; she adored the taste of her own juices. She flicked the tip then swirled the head.

He pulled on her hair. “Very vivid, indeed.”

Every inch of his cock was coated with saliva as she bobbed her head.

“That’s enough.” he yanked out and let go of her.

May gagged.

He stumbled to the trash can and jacked off.

“You’re doing that here?!” she yelled, disgusted.

“Of course.” after he was finished, he returned to her side. “I should get going.” he bent down and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

He went to turn on the light and redress. Before leaving, he glanced at May and smiled.

“Dad?”

He grabbed the doorknob and turned to her. “Yes?”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, daughter.” he slowly opened the door. “See you in the morning.” he closed it behind him.

She sighed. “What am I gonna do with him?” she tucked herself into bed. “Whatever. I’m too darn tired.” her eyes closed.

An extra someone introduced himself into May’s dreams.


	2. Wanna Tear the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally shows May that he can put it down( sorta).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to everyone who liked the first chapter and gave me a kudos! I didn't think I'd get many of them LOL. Anyway, May's kinky adventure continues! The title for this chapter is named after my boy Wally XD. He appears later.

It was three o’clock in the morning, and the only thing that was open was May’s legs.She and Maxie went to a five-star hotel after their date at a restaurant.

“I just wanna lick your vanilla skin all night.” he said, licking her tummy.

She moaned. “Vanilla’s boring though. How about…” she widened her legs. “cheery?”

He lifted himself and smirked. “Cherry’s my favorite flavor.”

“Then skip the vanilla and head straight for the cherry.”

“Oh? I’m not that eager tonight. I want to…” he licked his lower lip. “sample your other flavors first.”

Her clit was twitching and aching. “But my cherry wants to be plucked right now. It’s plump… and juicy…”

He was flushed. “Fine, I’ll pick your cherry.” he went down on her.

His lips nibbled around her clit, teasing it.

“Ah, Maxie, that tickles!” she squirmed and giggled.

Her laughter shifter to moaning when he ran the tip of his tongue on her cunt and slit.

“Oh, more please…” she glided his head deeper.

His tongue was all the way inside her now. It didn’t hesitate to climb in and out.

“OHH! Ah!”

“MAY!” Dad kicked the door open.

The couple stopped and covered their nudity.

“Dad!”

“How did you discover us?”

Instead of answering him, Dad closed and locked the door, took off his clothes, and ordered, “Move, nerd. I’m taking over from here.”

Trembling, Maxie rolled over beside May.

With his pre-cumming erection in hand, Dad stepped to the bed. May threw off the covers and Dad climbed on top of her. While exploring her mouth, he snuggled his dick between her dripping walls…

***

“Ah!” May’s nose was bleeding.

Her parents looked concerned.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Mom asked.

“Are you alright?” Dad asked.

She grabbed a napkin and held it on her nose. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

May and her family were eating breakfast at the table. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

“Man, that was close.” she said after washing her face in the sink. “I can’t believe I was thinking about that dream during breakfast.”

The door opened. “Me either.” Dad said.

Startled, she turned around. “Dad!”

He closed the door and approached her. “You’re still wet, right?” he ran his hand up her thigh. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

She looked down. “But Mom’s downstairs-”

“She won’t suspect anything.” he grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. “A quickie?”

How could she resist that? “Yes…”

He smiled and unbuttoned her pants.

“Touch me,” she ordered.

Dad pulled them down and played in her panties.

The feel of his big hand squirming between her legs made her moan and shiver.

He pressed against her and whispered in her ear, “Were you thinking about me?”

She hugged him. “Yeah.”

“What were you and me doing?”

“We were in a hotel and you did me.”

He yanked out and smirked at May. “Oh? That’s hot.” he kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

“OK.” she nodded and left.

The family resumed breakfast after that weird scenario. Mom said nothing about May and Dad being in the bathroom for so long; she just asked if May was feeling better. Well, she certainly was, but not in the way that Mom meant. After breakfast, Dad told May to visit him at his gym. To continue where they left off, she assumed. He kissed Mom goodbye and took his leave.

“I’m about to bounce too, Mom.” she embraced her and pecked her on the cheek.

She embraced her back. “OK, May. Be careful!”

“I will.” she let go and ran upstairs to pack her things.

As she traveled to Petalburg City, May poundered about Mom and her role in all this. How much did she really know? Did she suspect anything? She acted clueless, but was that only an act? It was hard to believe that Mom didn’t notice how odd May and Dad acted around each other lately. She probably locked it in the back of her mind. No mother wanted to think that her husband and daughter were fooling around behind her back.

May should’ve thought about _her_ role in this mess. She was, after all, helping Dad cheat on Mom. But she didn’t see it that way before. All she cared about was not getting caught. She never stopped to consider the damage she was doing to Mom’s marriage.

How about Dad’s role? How did he feel about all this? He was the one who started it. Like May, he seemed to only care about not getting caught, but he was willing to take more risks. Did he not love Mom anymore? Or was he just bored of her? Mom wasn’t really the most exciting woman in the world.

May arrived at Petalburg City Gym and was escorted to the back.

“Hello, May.” Dad greeted after the Ace Trainer closed the door behind her. “You came.”

She took baby steps towards him. “Hi, Dad.”

“Is something bothering you? About this morning-”

“It’s nothing.” she lied.

He looked like he didn’t believe her. “If you say so…” he was about about to touch her shoulder, but she jerked.

“What’s wrong? Do you not want me to touch you?”

“It’s not that, it’s just…” she needed to say what was on her mind. “Dad, do you still love Mom?”

His face dropped. “Why would you… ask me that?”

“Well… you don’t act like you do.”

He bit his lip. “Is this about you and me?”

She nodded.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and looked up. “What we’re doing- no, what I’m doing to you- is morally wrong. But…” he looked into May’s eyes. “I do love your mother and you dearly. I promise.” his smile was bright.

Morally wrong? Really? If that was how he felt, then why did he keep doing it? She didn’t doubt it, though. She could tell by gazing into his eyes.

“I love you too, Dad.” she wanted to French kiss him, but she was hesitant.

“It’s OK.” he pulled her close and locked lips with her.

All the doubt May had washed away when Dad’s lips met hers. At this moment, she just wanted to melt in his arms. She dug her nails into his back, kissing him back with the same need, the same urge.

He broke the kiss. “Wanna continue?” he smirked.

“Yes.” her mind was still blank.

“Come.” he grabbed her hand and leaned her against the wall.

She pulled down her pants and he followed.

“Open your legs a little.” he stepped out of one leg and kicked it.

May stepped out of her pants and widened her legs.

He lifted her shirt and bra, exposing her tummy and breasts. “You’re so beautiful…” he ran his hand down her stomach.

She sighed.

The head of his cock found its way on her cunt, teasing it.

“Mmm…” she moaned.

His shaft grinded on her pussy lips and he glided the head on her slit. It circled her opening in a slow motion, occasionally slipping inside her.

“Oh, Daddy…”

He pressed against her and wrapped her leg around his waist. “May…” he grinded at a faster, more desperate pace.

She wrapped her arms around him. Was he gonna put it in this time, she thought.

“Dad? Can I ask you something?”

He stopped. “Yes?”

“Are you gonna, um-”

“No, I’m not.” he said. “Not here.”

Her mind was relieved, but her body was getting frustrated. “So when?”

He chuckled and patted her head. “Soon enough, kiddo!” he kissed her and pulled up his pants.

Argh! she thought. “I understand.” she placed her pants back on.

“Want me to escort you out?”

She nodded.

They held hands as they walked down the hallway.

“Bye, Dad!” May let go and ran to Wally’s house.

Wally. He didn’t pop up often anymore, that poor sap. Since May caught a Ralts for him, he has been following her around like a fanatic. It didn’t bother her though; she thought it was cute. Wally was like a little brother.

May knocked on the door and Wally’s mom answered.

“Hello. Um, is Wally here?” she looked around.

“Hello, dear. Yes, he is!” she smiled. “He was just talking about you!”

She blushed. “Oh, was he?”

“Look at you!” she laughed. “Come in! He’s upstairs.”

May stepped in and greeted Wally’s dad. After some small talk, she headed upstairs.

She knocked on the door and peeked in. “Wally? What’s up?”

He was on his bed, reading. “Hmm?” he looked up and slammed the book. “May? What’re you doing here?”

She pouted. “That’s not how you greet a friend!”

He closed his eyes and chuckled. “You’re right! How’ve you been?”

“Fine.” she answered. Not so fine, she thought.

“Same.”

He really doesn’t know how to keep a conversation, she thought. “Can I sit down?”

He looked shocked. “Oh, um, sorry. Of course.”

She sat next to him. “What were you reading?”

“...” his face was flushed.

“What?”

“...” his face was flushed even more.

She smirked. “Spill it!”

“It’s nothing!”

“Lemme me see!” she tried to grab the book away from him.

“No!” he hugged it and turned away from her.

She was able to seize the book. “Let’s see…” she examined the cover and gasped. “Oh my-”

A half-naked man and woman were on the glossy cover.

He sulked. “Please, try not to laugh…”

Try not to laugh? How could she do that? Seriously, she just caught one of the biggest dorks in the world reading _porn_! Dad was right- Wally was a boy to watch out for.

“Ha ha ha!” she rolled on the bed.

“I guess it’s kinda funny, isn’t it?”

She stopped and rolled next to him. “Very!”

“ I know it’s weird.” he said. “A mega dweeb like me reading dirty stories…”

“Aren’t you worried about getting caught?”

“Not really.” he answered. “I found this in an old box at my uncle’s, so…”

“Oh.” she said.,

“Ummm… sorry I’m such a pig… if you don’t wanna see me again, that’s fine.”

Was he kidding? Now May wanted to see him every chance she’d get! “Ha ha, no you’re good.”

“Whew.”

“Truth is…” she eyed him with a seductive smile. “I’m a freak too.”

He blushed. “You are?”

She nodded.

“Cool.”

This conversation was gonna get heated, so May got up to close and lock the door. “So Wally…” she walked back to the bed and sat on it. “what made you pick up that book?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“What got you into smut? I’m sorry, but you don’t look the type.”

He looked up. “Well… I kinda wanted to know about sex and stuff…”

That was cool. May learned about lovemaking from reading Mom’s old naughty romantic books. “And?”

“So I looked for some biology texts…”

Biology?! “Uh-huh…”

“But I found this book instead. Once I started reading it, I couldn’t stop. I’ve already read it three times.”

What an avid reader, May thought. “Cool.”

He stared at her. “And that’s it, I guess. So what do you think?”

She was confused. “What do I think about what?”

“About me wanting to know about sex.”

“Oh! I think it’s awesome!” she chuckled. “I learned about it the same way.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

She nodded.

“Um… have you…” he blushed. “ever done anything?” he scratched the back of his head.

Wow! When did he get so blunt? Shoot, what hasn’t she done? “No.” she looked straight at him.

“Oh, sorry for asking.”

“It’s fine.” she said. “Have you?”

“No.”

She knew he wasn’t lying. “Wanna do something?” it couldn’t hurt to ask.

Shocked, he jumped off the bed. “W-what?!”

“Whoa, come down! I was just joking!” Not really, she thought.

“I see. Uh, sorry.” he giggled and pulled down his pants.

Whoa! She wasn’t expecting him to do something like that! “OK, then…”

“Do you want me to pull them back up?”

“No really. I was just shocked!”

He chuckled. “What do you think of my dick?” he grabbed it.

It was pretty small and skinny, but then again, Wally was a pretty small and skinny boy. “It’s nice.”

He smiled. “Wanna touch it?”

She shrugged, jumped off the bed, approached him, and began to fist his hard-on.

“This… this feels good.” he moaned.

Her thumb pressed down on the head of his cock as her other hand was pinching his balls.

“Ah…” he became breathless.

Her hands crawled in between his legs and she pressed into the head of his cock as she rubbed it.

“May…”

It’s nice doing this with someone my own age, she thought. “Pull down my pants, Wally.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yeah, duh!” the unchecked wetness between her thighs caused her to feel crabby.

“I was just checking.” he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down.

“And my panties.” she licked her lips.

This time, he wasn’t hesitant. “You have some hair down there.” he pointed.

Thanks for almost killing the mood doofus, she thought. “Eww! Do you have a hair fetish or something?”

“No! Uhh, I’m sorry.” he stepped back and tripped over his pants, causing him to make a loud “thud” when he hit the ground.

“Wally, are you OK?” his mom yelled from downstairs.

He rubbed his behind. “Yeah!”

May chuckled. “Serves you right.” she helped him up.

He stared at her legs and said, “My mom might come up here, so we should stop now.”

Damn! she thought. But he was right. “Maybe next time we can continue?” she asked as she pulled up her pants.

He smirked. “You don’t even have to ask.”

Her heart skipped a beat. He looked so cute when he did that! He might have been a doofus, but he was a really cute doofus.

They ran downstairs to eat lunch and headed outside for a little walk around the nearby forest.

“It was really nice of you to stop by,” Wally said.

“No problem.” May said.

“Uhh… sorry I couldn’t… umm… _touch_ you earlier.”

Thinking about all the possibilities, her clit tingled. she wondered if his hands were as smooth as they looked. “Meh, it’s no biggie.”

“That’s good.”

“Wally?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you said you wanted to learn about sex, but was there another reason?”

He jerked and stopped. She hoped she didn’t answer him or something. Nah, Wally couldn’t get mad about anything.

“Actually, yeah there is.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Oh, there is?”

“Mmm-hmm.” he turned towards her. “There is.”

Tired of going around in circles, she asked, “So what is it?”

“A crush.”

A crush? She wasn’t exactly following. A crush on who? Wally seemed like the loner type, no offense. Still, this was interesting . “I see.” she didn’t know what else to say.

“I know it’s silly…”

It is, she thought.

“... but I can’t stop thinking about her. Every time I think about her, I get bubbly inside. Thinking about her makes me happy. Thinking about her-”

She threw her arms in the air. “Thinking about _who?_!” she was tired of hearing him talk like a mysterious poet.

He cleared his throat. “Oh, umm, I’m sorry.” he chuckled. “Well, the girl I have a crush on is…” he blushed.

“Yeah?”

He took a deep breath. “You.”

Oh, her. OK then. Whoa, wait a minute! _Her?!_ Where’d _that_ come from? They only ran into each other a few times, and that was to battle! They barely had the chance to talk about anything besides Pokemon and Gym Badges. What was going through his mind anyway?

This was very awkward. “That’s sweet, Wally.”

“I’m serious.” he stood up straight.

Uh oh.

“May…” he got down on one knee. “I love you.”

Her jaw dropped. This… this wasn’t actually happening. She was still in bed, having an embarrassing dream. How’d he go from a crush to “true love”? What did he know about “love” in the first place? Being in a cheesy tween drama would’ve been better than this.

“Uhh… _yyyyyeeeeeaaahhhhh_?”

His face lit up. “So, does it mean you love me too?”

The heck it didn’t! “Not exactly.” she had to be honest.

He frowned. “You don’t love me?”

She didn’t wanna see him looking so sad. “Well, I like you as a friend and rival, but I don’t love you.” that was the hardest thing she has ever said.

“So you don’t wanna date me?”

She nodded. “No.”

He sulked for a while and got back up. “It’s OK.” he tried his best to smile. “As long as you like me as a friend.”

He sure is taking this well, she thought. “I’m sorry, Wally.” now it was her turn to be sorry.

“Don’t be.”

She peeked him on the lips.

“Thanks.”

They walked back to town, holding hands.

***

Love… May thought that Wally didn’t know much about it, but that was the case for her too. She thought she “loved” Maxie, that her “love” for him was real. But it was probably just a little crush, if even that. The only things they talked about his plans for world domination, Team Magma, Groudon, and how “great” he was. Actually, he preached to her about his plans for world domination, Team Magma, Groudon, and how “great” he was. She didn’t really say much. They had no real connection, so how could she “love” him? She loved her wet dreams about him, but that was it. Or so she thought.

May and Wally went back to his house.

“Wally honey, your dad and I have to go outta town for the rest of the night.” his mom said. “Will you be OK by yourself? You could go back to your uncle if you’re scared.”

“Oh, no Mom, I’ll be fine.” Wally said. “May will be here with me.”

What does he mean by that, she thought. He surely couldn’t mean…

“Is that OK with her?” his dad asked.

“Would you like to sleepover, dear?” his mom asked.

She shrugged. “Sure.”

Wally cheered.

“Be safe, Wally.” his mom kissed him on the forehead and grabbed her purse. “Let’s go, honey.”

“Bye, son. Bye, May.” his dad waved as he followed his wife out the door.

They watched them leave.

“Now that they’re gone-”

“I’m heading upstairs.” Wally said. “Stay right here- I wanna surprise you.”

Oh, she loved surprises! “OK.”

He ran up to his room and she made herself comfortable on the couch. She wondered what he was doing in there. Cleaning his room? Finding some games? Whatever it was, she wished that he’d hurry up. The living room bored her to death.

“OK, you can come up now!” he called.

Finally! She jumped off the couch and jogged upstairs.

The lights were off and rose-scented candles were lit instead. Rose petals covered his bed. Chris Brown’s “Take You Down” was playing in the background [ I’m a huge CB fan!]. And most of all, Wally was wearing nothing but his lime green boxers.

May couldn’t help blush a dark shade of rose. This was like being in one of her dreams! Except Wally wasn’t in them. Still, she had to hand it to him- the kid passed romance lit 101.

“Wow, Wally…”

He chuckled. “I guess I overdid it, huh?”

That’s an understatement, she thought.

“But I hope you like it.”

“I certainly do.”

“So…” he extended his arm. “wanna take it to the bed?” he licked his lower lip.

This was too good to be true! Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and they flopped on the bed. Wally rolled on top of her and nibbled on her lower lip. His lips, as expected, were soft. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, and moved. She kissed him back and played in his fluffy hair.

He broke the kiss. “This’ll be so special!” he squealed.

He’s such a cute kid, she thought. “It will be.”

“Sweet Love” was on now, and that seemed to pick up Wally’s slow and clumsy pace. He pulled up May’s shirt and unbuttoned her pants.

“Go ahead and pull them down.” she rubbed his thigh with her big toe.

He removed her pants and panties, tossed them somewhere, and dipped his hand into her damp slit.

She shivered. “Ahh…”

His finger dove deeper and he used his free hand to squeeze her boob. “Does this feel good?”

She moaned.

“Um, is that a yes?”

She kicked. “Yes!”

“Oh, uhh, sorry.” he stopped touching her.

She sat up to removed her sweaty top and he slid out of his boxers.

“So we’re naked…” he looked like he was gonna pass out.

She giggled. “We are!”

“I wanna taste your skin…”

He knew how to put the moves on a girl, she thought. “Taste, and taste some more.”

Wally buried himself in May’s boobs and licked in between them. He then sucked and licked the sides as he lifted her legs. After taking his last lick, he got on his knees.

“I like your boobs. They’re so soft.” his dick was resting on her clit.

His throbbing cock sent soothing vibrations through her body. “Thanks.”

He sighed and rocked his hard-on her pussy, tummy, and thighs.

May wondered what Wally wanted to do with his dick next. Was he gonna put it in soon, or was he gonna just roam around her lower body? She couldn’t lie, she wanted him inside her. Every time his pulsing head brushed against her swollen clit and pussy lips, her body temperature rose by one degree. Her slit was opened like a ripened flower, laying in wait to take him all in. When he ventured in, her walls would trap him in its tight grip.

But her mind was sending her unpleasant signals. It wouldn’t be fair to Wally. After all, he just confessed his “undying love” for her. He even went through all the trouble of setting this romantic evening up. If they went all the way, he might think that she’d want to date him.

“Wally?”

He rested her legs and stopped what he was doing. “Yeah?”

“Do you wanna… go further?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Hmm? You mean like Verdanturf Town?”

Wha?! Seriously?! She was beyond dumbfounded. “No, I meant-”

“Ha ha, just joking! To be honest, I’m scared...” he looked away.

“Me too. So, we shouldn’t ‘do it all’.”

He nodded.

“But we can still fool around, right?”

He looked at her and smiled. “Of course.” his lips captured her slick cunt.

The candles and “No BS” made that decision too easy.

After they fooled around in every room of his house( except his parent’s room), they showered together. The hot water proved to be too much for their throbbing genitals to handle, and Wally almost slid fully inside her. He had the self-control of a saint.

The pair cuddled up in some hand-me-downs after the shower.

“By the way Wally, where’d you get all the stuff?” May asked.

“I burned my favorite Chris Brown songs on a CD, and I got the candles and roses from that berry store near me. I was saving them for you, honestly.” he chuckled. “You wear red a lot, so I figured that was your favorite color.

 

“Yeah, it is.” she kissed him on the cheek. “You’re so sweet!”

“Thanks. You are too.”

They talked until they fell asleep.

Indeed, she dreamt of cherries and roses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, poor Wally! But he got a li'l lucky. As for our heroine May, more kinkiness awaits! Or will something get in the way? You're just gonna have to keep on readin' :)! See y'all!


	3. Stones Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May wants to "open" Steven up a bit, but her crush gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who gave me a kudos and subscribed to/bookmarked this fic! Y'all keep me going!
> 
> This chapter's named after Steven Stone; like Wally, he shows up later. Also, Maxie and Team Magma make an appearance( the main plot's starting to kick in LOL).

May woke up to the smell of waffles. Starving, she sprung outta bed, stretched, and ran down downstairs.

Wally was setting up the table. “Good morning, May!”

She approached him and kissed on the cheek. “Morning!”

“How was your sleep?” he poured some orange juice.

“Good. Yours?”

“Good.” he put the carton back in the fridge.

She pulled up a chair and sat down. “Man, that sleepover was awesome!”

He laughed and sat down. “I agree! It was my first sleepover.”

“Really?”

“Um-hmm.” he started to eat.

She was already halfway finished. “It was my first sleepover with a guy.” she said she was chewing her food. “My parents would-” she swallowed. “never let me go to a guy’s house.”

“Doesn’t your dad know you’re here?” he sipped some juice.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin. “I dunno. When’re your parents coming back?”

He finished his drink. “Any minute now. They just called me.”

“OK. I’ll stay with you ‘till they got back.”

He smiled. “Yay!”

She giggled.

“Wanna see my Pokemon? I’ve made a lotta progress since our last battle.”

I wished he asked if I wanted to fool around some more, she thought. “Sure.”

They headed upstairs and played with his Ralts until his parents arrived. She thanked them for everything, made some small talk, and walked back to Dad’s gym before leaving town.

“Dad?” she called.

He was straightening up the room. “Oh hello, May. I mean, good morning.”

“Good morning, Dad.” she got closer to him.

He leaned the broom against the wall. “So what brings you here? About to leave town?”

She nodded.

He closed his eyes. “How’d the sleepover go?”

Oh, crap. He knew? She wondered if he was mad or jealous. Dads could be quite possessive.

“How’d you know about that?” she asked.

His eyes opened. “HIs parents told me.”

“Are you mad?”

“No. For what?” he shrugged. “That Wally, he’s a good kid.”

He’s “good”, but not in the way you mean, she thought. “Right.”

“Did anything special?”

No daughter would be dumb enough to tell her dad that she fooled around with a boy, but May and her dad were doing the same thing. It’d be hypocritical of him to tell her that she couldn’t see other people. Heck, sharing her sexual adventures with him may prove to be fun!

“We…” she played with her ribbon. “fooled around.”

The look on his face was priceless. “You did some stuff with Wally?”

She nodded.

He smirked. “Get outta here!”

“It’s true!”

“Wow, Wally… who would’ve known?”

“I know, right?”

“So how’d it go? Tell me all the juicy details!” his face lit up like a kid in a toy store.

Dad’s excitement threw her off a bit, but at least he wasn’t mad. In a cheerful voice, she spilled out every last detail.

His face was red from his loud laughter. “Shit, man! Candles and all? Kids these days are insane. And he loves you?”

“So he says.”

“You don’t want him, right?”

“Nope.”

“Oh yeah, you never told me who you were dreaming about that night.”

“And I never will!” she stomped.

He chuckled. “Is it someone I know?”

Who didn’t know the “great” Maxie by now, she thought. “No.”

“OK, then. Your dreams are none of my business anyway.”

True. “Well, I should get going. Got new places to see and new people to meet.” she cheered.

“It was nice of you to drop by. See you later, May.” he pressed his soft lips against hers.

Oh yeah, he was definitely a better kisser than Wally.

***

While on her way to Mauville City, May’s PokeNav buzzed and she answered.

“Hello, May. This is Steven. How are you?”

Ah, Steven Stone. The man who has been helping her throughout her melodramatic journey, the man who took her under his wing. And honestly, she wanted to be _under_ him. He was just so dang fine [ he sho’ was xD.] !

“I’m great! You?”

“I’m well, thank you. I called about something important…”

_Everything_ he had to say was “important”. Like Maxie, Steven wasn’t into small talk. He’d just talk… and talk… and talk…

“I’m all ears.” she said.

“Good. As you know, Team Magma’s still at large. They plan on summoning Groudon to change the landmass or something of that nature. They’re getting closer and closer to that goal as we speak!”

“If we don’t stop them, the whole world will be destroyed!” he continued. “They’ve already caused chaos in Mt. Pyre and most of the west side of Hoenn. Their scientists are trying to find Groudon’s resting place. We can’t let that happen!”

Slow down, drama boy, May thought. “OK.”

He cleared his throat. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to sound hysterical.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“I’d like to talk in person, if you don’t mind. Are you busy?”

“No.”

“Then can we meet somewhere?”

“I’m going to Mauville. Are you near there?”

“I’m at Slateport, but I can over there.”

“Cool. Where do you wanna met?”

“My friend owns some vacant apartments. We could use one.”

What kinda friends does he have, she thought. “Uh, your friend would be cool with that?”

“Of course. I plan on telling him first, silly!” he chuckled.

“Oh.” she giggled. “Right.”

“Meet me at the elevator near the apartments. See you.” he hung up.

“Bye.” she said, although there was noone at the other end.

Steven was leaning next to the elevator when May got there.

“Took you long enough.” he said.

She pouted. “Well, hello to you too, Steven!”

He chuckled. “You got me.”

“I know I did.”

Security allowed them access to the second floor and May followed Steven to the apartment he was talking about.

“Here it is.” he unlocked the door.

She examined the place and stepped in. “Very nice.”

“Yeah.” he went in.

“You don’t live in this city, right?” she closed the door, locked it, and headed straight for the couch.

“Yes, I live in Mossdeep.” he answered as he was washing his hands. “I’ll show you my place someday.” he dried his hands with some paper towels.

Something about this didn’t seem right. It wasn’t that Steven was untrustworthy, but this was out of character for him. Steven, although fine, was quite _boring_. He didn’t come across as the kinda guy who’d bring a girl over. Not only that, he wanted her to chill at his place. Maybe it was only her dirty mind playing tricks on her, but Steven wanted more than a casual friendship.

“Steven?”

He sat next to her. “What?”

She stared at him. “Why’d you bring me here?”

He blushed and inched away from her. “W-what do mean? I just wanted to talk business…”

She smirked. So he did desire some of her! It was written all over his body- he couldn’t hide it. A girl’s intuition was always right!

“I believe you-”

He gasped. “You do?”

He definitely wants me, she thought. “Um-hmm.”

“OK, then. Let’s get down to business. What do you think of Team Magma?”

Uh, they were stupid? Basically, their goal was to summon Groudon with magical rocks or something. She didn’t really get it. But she was sure that the grunts didn’t get it either. The only people who knew what was going on were Tabitha, Courtney, and Maxie. At least, that was how it seemed. Those three loved to ramble.

“They’re dumb.” she answered. “I mean, they’re trying to summon a fairy tale Pokemon, for Arceus’ sake!”

He bursted out laughing. “You’re so funny! However, it seems likely that the legends are true.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes.” he answered. “The people at Sootopolis City know all about it. My best friend lives there. He’s a gym leader.”

“Then I’ll meet him soon.” she said.

He smiled. “You will.”

“So, uh, what do you think about Team Magma?”

“Good question. I think they’re cult-like, yet practical and organized. Their leader Maxie is very smart.”

And very sexy, she thought. “He is.” she blushed.

He frowned. “You’re blushing… you don’t like Maxie, do you?”

How dare he ask that! “Heck no!” she lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Why would you ask me that?”

He rubbed his shoulder. “Relax. I was just wondering.”

“I see.”

There was no way she could tell him about her feelings towards Maxie. Heck, she couldn’t tell anyone about her feelings Maxie. They’d flip out. But she specifically couldn’t tell Steven because he’d get into a crazy protective mode and lecture her about her foolishness.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” he said.

“It’s fine.” she slid close to him and smiled.

He blushed. “OK.”

She pinched her cheeks. “Now you’re blushing!”

“Ow! Stop it!” he chuckled.

She played in his hair. “So, what else do you wanna discuss?”

“What else is there to discuss?”

Did he seriously drag her here just to talk about Team Magma for a few minutes? She was trekking to Mauville anyway to shop, but she didn’t feel like being cooped up in here. She had other things to do; they could’ve just talked on the PokeNav. Since she was here though, she might as well… get him to open up a bit. Honestly, this guy acted all stiff.

She stopped messing with his hair and asked, “When was the last time you make love?”

The direct approach was probably best. Steven could see trickery from a mile away, and he wasn’t the type to play someone else’s game.

He blinked.

She wore a playful smile. “Hmmmm?”

“Where the hell did that come from?”

“Just wondering.” she shrugged. “I mean…”

He sighed heavily. “A few years ago…” he looked away.

She choked. A few years ago? Shoot, she just started hooking up two days ago and she couldn’t imagine not doing it for a few days! “No friggin’ way!”

He turned to her. “Way.”

“Wooowww…”

“Um, I’m guessing you know some stuff?”

Do I ever, she thought. “You could say that.”

He relaxed himself. “You’re done some things? At your age?”

Oh, so he was enjoying this now! Great! “Yeah, who cares? I’m almost a teenager. I’ve known about sex long before I did anything.”

His eyes widened. “You’ve had sex?!”

She chuckled. “Oh,no. I’ve haven’t had one in me yet, if I can be so blunt.”

“It’s OK.”

“So, Steven… when did you first do it?”

It took him some time to answer. “When I was twenty.”

She almost died choking. Seriously, twenty?! May Arceus save this guy! “Are you trying to kill me here?”

“No. Uh, want some water?”

“Um hmm.”

He got up to pour a glass. “Here.” he served it to her.

“Thanks.” she gulped it down and rested the glass on the table. “Why’d you wait twenty years to get some?”

“Well…” he he crossed his legs. “I fooled around a bit with my high school girlfriends and boyfriends, but it was nothing serious-”

“Whoa, whoa, you had boyfriends?”

“Yes, I’m bi.” he answered. “I prefer guys.”

A bi guy? Cool. “That’s chill.”

He chuckled. “Anyway, I had my first serious relationship when I was twenty. With my best friend Wallace.”

“Your best friend the gym leader?”

He nodded.

“You still speak to him?”

He nodded again. “He’s been my best bud since we were kids, so it’s not like we hate each other or anything.”

“Why’d you break up?”

He looked up at the ceiling. “Wallace wanted to be free, so I let him go. You can’t tie that guy down.”

Aww, poor Steven, she thought. “I’m sorry.”

He stared at her. “Why? It’s not your fault. I was too busy as the Champion, anyway.”

“Um… is that why you haven’t done it in, like, years?” she had to ask.

“More or less.” he answered. “Besides, I’m not the type to just hump anything that isn’t nailed down.”

I figured that, she thought. “But years, Steven? Years?!”

He laughed. “Now that you put it that way, it has been a long time, huh?”

“How many years are we talking?”

“Two.”

“Dang.”

“But enough about me. And you? When did you start experimenting? I’m curious.”

“Oh, just a few days ago.” she answered with confidence.

“So you’re new?”

“Yep.” she said. “Do you have a picture of this Wallace?”

He pulled out something from his pocket. “It’s a pretty old picture, but he looks the same now.”

She gazed at it. “Wow, he’s hot!”

He chuckled. “Definately.”

“Do you have naked pic of him?” she asked on impulse.

He nodded. “No, not anymore. It’d be wrong of me to still have them, you know. But if you’re lucky, you’ll get to see him naked in person.”

Her eyes sparkled. “Really?”

“He’s very, uh, how can I put it? Friendly, open, and casual? We’re not supposed to do anything sexual with our challengers, but he ignores that.”

Oh, now she couldn’t wait. “Is he… good at sex?”

He closed his eyes, blushed, and breathed deeply. “Very.”

That was a motivation to win all eight badges if there was one.

Steven looked at her. “Maybe that’s his way of congratulating those who made it into the Pokemon League.” he smirked. “The attractive ones anyway.” he snickered.

She bursted out laughing.

He laughed with her.

After they calmed down, she asked, “Do you think I’m attractive?”

He smirked. “Oh yes, you’re quite attractive. I’m sure Wallace will think so too.”

She wrapped her hair around her finger. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

It was so nice having a real conversation with him for a change. In all honestly though, she wanted more than to just talk. She wanted to do.

“Steven…” she rubbed her thighs. “can you… show me some of the things Wallace taught you?”

He leered at her and caressed her thigh. “It’s so nice talking to you… I…” he leaned over and kissed her.

Her heart skipped so many beats. She couldn’t believe she was kissing the Steven Stone! Their make out session was becoming more desperate as he roughly rubbed her down and she scratched his back.

They had to take a quick breather.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me…” Steven panted.

She kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t be.”

He blushed. “Then can I…” he reached for her breasts.

She rolled up her shirt and he cupped her boob.

“So soft.” he whispered.

She giggled. “You’re acting like a kid!”

He smiled. “I guess I am.” he pressed down on her nipple and rubbed it.

“Steven…” she moaned.

“You like that?”

“Um hmm.”

He gave her nipple a playful flick with his tongue and kissed it. “How about that?”

“Uh huh.”

He planted his lips all around her blossom and sucked her nipples. “And that?”

“Oh, yeah…”

“Heh.” he inched away from her and sat back.

For a guy who hasn’t done anything in two years, he sure was confident. “Steven, can I see your-”

He unzipped his fly and pulled out his erection. “You can touch and suck it if you want.”

She wanted to touch it, suck it, lick it, ride it, and do all the other nasty things to it. First, she brushed the head with her fingertips, then she dragged them down his shaft.

“Oooh…” he groaned.

Her mouth landed on the head and slowly gobbed down the rest of his cock.

He jerked. “May!”

She looked up and giggled. “Did I startle you?”

“Not really, I was just-”

His PokeNav buzzed.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this.” he reached for it in his pocket and answered. “Hello?”

She sat up and pouted.

“You did?... Oh, OK… They’re there right now?... Alright, May and I will look into it. Thanks, bye.” he hung up and stuffed his PokeNav back into his pocket.

“I’m assuming we gotta go?” she asked.

He turned to her. “Yeah, I’m afraid. Team Magma was spotted in Mt.Pyre. They’re trying to steal the orbs.” he stuffed his dick back into his pants, zipped it, and stood up. “Let’s go.” he stepped towards the sink.

She pulled her shirt down and grumbled. Stupid Team Magma! Couldn’t they steal those magical balls some other time? Then again, Maxie would surely be there. She hasn’t seen him in a long time.

“Hold on. Lemme use the bathroom.” she jumped off the couch and searched for it.

“It’s over there.” he pointed.

“Thanks.” she ran towards it.

***

The duo traveled to Mt. Pyre and climbed it. When they got to the top, some team Magma grunts were laying in wait for them.

“You guys are too late!” a male grunt yelled.

A female grunt jumped to his side. “Yeah! Maxie and Courtney already stole the orbs from those two old bitches!”

So Maxie _is_ here, May thought.

“Like hell they did!” Steven yelled and summoned his Skarmory. “May, I’ll take care of these clowns. Go and stop Maxie!”

She nodded and bypassed the other grunts; they didn’t put up much of a fight.

“Now that I have these orbs, my marvelous plans will finally be realized!” Maxie screamed, clutching the Red Orb. “HAHAHAHA!”

That’s him, alright, May thought. That’s him in the flesh. “Hey, Maxie. Remember me?”

He, Courtney, and the old couple focused on her.

“Hello, child.” he smirked. “I don’t know why, but it’s so good to see you again!”

“...Oh. You.” Courtney “greeted”.

May’s eyes sparkled when he said that. Did he feel the same way about her? Maybe there was a glimmer of hope. She wanted to say, “I don’t know why either, but I’m glad I got to see you today!” and hop into his arms, but instead she said,

“That’s cool. Good to see you too, I guess.” she shrugged.

He laughed. “Trying to keep your cool, are we? No need to act nonchalant; I can see your true feelings in your eyes! You've been aching to meet me again…” he smiled. “no?”

Oh Arceus, yes! she thought. “Yeah… so I can kick your butt again!” she pointed.

“Ah yes, our last battle. I’m sorry I had to cut it short.” he said. “I’d like to resume where we left off, but I have more pressing concerns. With the Blue Orb in my possession, I-”

“Put down that Orb NOW!” a furious Steven yelled as he dashed up the stairs.

Maxie turned towards him. “Never! Not when I’m- I mean Team Magma’s- so close to achieving our goals! This Orb will awaken Groudon and we’ll instruct to expand the landmass. Then-”

“You have it all wrong!” Steven shouted. “Groudon’s awakening will cause a massive disturbance on the landmass. It will also cause extreme heat and everything will wither away. No one can successfully control Groudon!”

He laughed. “But I will! With my genius and this Orb, nothing will be able to resist me and my plans for a New World Order! Bwahahaha!” [ I couldn’t resist adding some real-world conspiracy theories LOL]

May shook her head. Hearing two grown men argue over crystal woo was making her ears ache. She stepped aside and leaned against the wall, daydreaming about Maxie.

***

May hurried up the stairs, knowing that the man of her dreams would be waiting for her.

“Hello, May.” Maxie greeted. “Oh, how I’ve longed for you…”

How he said it almost made her cum. “I’ve been wanting to see you for a long time, too!”

He smirked. “Is that so? Then why didn’t you come get me sooner?”

She didn’t know how to answer that.

“There’s no need to be shy. Come here.”

She nodded and walked up to him.

He hugged her and sucked her neck. “You’re so sweaty…”

She moaned and rubbed his back.

He stared into her eyes. “Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

“We shall!” she chuckled.

He slowly removed all of her clothes and she removed all of his.

“This sweat’s starting to bother me.” May said. “Do you mind taking care of that?” she winked.

“No.” he answered. “Grab onto the wall and open your legs.”

She scurried to the wall and opened her legs as wide as she could, eager to find out what kinda kinky stuff he had in mind.

He took small steps towards her, grabbed hold of her hip,and slid two fingers up her opening.

“Hmm… Maxie…” she groaned.

“That’s the great Maxie to you.” he slipped a third finger inside her.

She closed her eyes and shivered. “You’re so great at this, Maxie…”

A fourth finger found its way into her soaking tightness. “I know.” he purred into her ear.

“AHH!” she came and she collapsed on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Maxie helped her out of her orgasm by getting on all fours and flicking his tongue on her clit.

“OH!” she screamed.

Her clit was throbbing to the strokes of his tongue. His tongue licked on her folds and in between them, lapping every drop of her juices. Then it wiggled its way up her slit and swirled around as his hand soothed her swollen clit and pussy lips.

“Oh, Maxie…”

***

“Maxie!” May shouted and covered her nose.

They stopped arguing and rushed to her aid.

“May, are you alright?” asked Steven.

She wiped off her blood. “Yeah…”

“What happened?” Maxie asked.

She sniffled. “Nothing. I get nosebleeds sometimes.”

Steven raised an eyebrow. “Outta nowhere?”

“Isn’t that a medical issue?” Maxie asked.

“No, it’s… oh, never mind!” she yelled. “Ugh, this is so embarrassing!”

“True,” Courtney said.

Maxie sighed. “And illogical. We’ll be off now. It was nice seeing you in such awkward circumstances, child.” he and Courtney started to leave.

Hmph, May thought. What a time to get a nosebleed.

“Wait!” Steven screamed. “Where are you guys going?”

The two stopped.

“Slateport City.” Maxie answered. “To begin the next phase of our plan.”

Steven took a step towards them. “I won’t let that happen!”

“Oh, please.” Maxie said. “Your friend is in no condition to battle. When you two are ready to fight, meet me at Slateport. Good day.” they walked off.

Steven grumbled.

May sulked. “I’m sorry, Steven. They got away because of me.”

He approached her and clutched her shoulder. “It’s OK. We’ll catch them soon enough. I’m more worried about you.” he frowned. “You… don’t have feelings for Maxie, do you?”

Ugh, not this again! Since when was he so interested in our people’s love affairs? He needed to worry about his own!

“Do you have feelings for me?” she turned it around.

He gasped. “That’s-”

“ ‘That’s’ what?”

“Never mind. Despite what you may think, I’m not prudish and ignorant about sexual matters.” he stared into her eyes. “Were you daydreaming about… you and Maxie?”

Ugh, yet again?! He was annoyingly persistent! Couldn’t he just let it go? It wasn’t any of his business anyway. Then again, she wanted to confess her feelings for Maxie to someone, and Steven wasn’t a bad choice. Besides, she couldn’t stand him looking at her like that.

“Fine, fine! I like Maxie! You happy now?!” she broke down.

His eyes widened and he chuckled. “I thought so. But it’s OK. I won’t judge you.”

“... Really?”

“Yeah.” he nodded. “Though I gotta ask why. No offense, but he’s a worm. And he’s trying to take over Hoenn.”

“By waking up a Pokemon from a fairy tale book.” she giggled.

“Ha ha! Good one.”

“But I don’t know why I like him so much. There’s just… something about him that I can’t put my finger on…”

“He’s charismatic? “

“Maybe that’s it!” she jumped. “So, Steven… do you like me?”

He played with his chin. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Yes.” he looked back. “Wanna get going? It’s getting late.”

She nodded and they traveled back to his friend’s apartment.

 

***

 

Steven and May returned to his friend’s house. They flopped on the couch and made some small talk.

“So…” May inched closer to him. “Do you wanna continue where we left off?” she nuzzled his neck. “You promised.”

He stared deep into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

She brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, “Yes.” she kissed it.

He took a deep breath. “Alright, then.” he ran his hand up her thigh.

She unbuttoned her pants and tried to pull them down. Steven noticed her struggling and dragged them off. Two of his fingers were rubbing against her clit as he lifted up her leg.

“You have such beautiful legs…” he licked it up and pinched her clit.

She arched her back. “Ahh…” she rested her leg on his shoulders.

Steven’s hand slyly slid in May’s panties.

“Oh!” she shivered.

“Your panties are soaked already..” his fingertips teased her folds. “Maybe I should pull them down?”

She pinched her nipple. “Then pull ‘em down.”

His ring finger teased her panty line. “In a minute.”

She jumped. I knew he wasn’t the kinda guy to follow orders, she thought.

The pace of his strokes turned rougher, and May felt her body temperature rise. Endless moans poured out of her as his hand rubbed on her pussy lips and hardened clit. It was throbbing as if it was trying to break free, needing to escape and cry out.

“Mmm… Steven…” his name rolled effortlessly off her tongue. “please… ohh…”

“Ahh… May…” she heard him unbuttoning his pants. “fine… it’s been long enough for both of us.” he slid outta her panties and pulled them down little by little.

As he was removing them, his fingers pressed down on her thighs.

He dropped them and said, “Hold on.” he jumped off the couch, yanked off his panties, and resumed his position.

“You’re ready, right?” he rested his ring finger on her slit.

Her clit twitched in anticipation. “Of course!”

“Ha ha.” he grabbed onto her thigh and slid into her.

The coldness of his ring contrasted with the warmth of her walls. It sent chills up her body.

She stucked in air.

“I take it you like it?” he chuckled.

What a dick, she thought. “Wow, I didn’t know you were such a bad boy.”

“I’m not. I just really really wanna know how I’m doing.”

“Or so you say.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“You know you’re good.”

“If that’s what you think.” he slid his finger back out inch by inch, then massaged her clit with his ring.

“AHH!” the ring sent a sudden spark.

As he played with her clit, he trailed another finger into her opening and swirled it around. The combination of her clit and walls being simulated made her tremble.

“Mmm…” she opened her legs more.

He pressed his ring finger down on her clit as hard as he could; May screamed in pleasure in response. Then, he squeezed it into her slit and started to move in and out of her.

Two fingers being jammed inside her was too much to handle. To give his fingers more space to roam, she straddled her legs more and widened her entrance.

“That's a bit better.” he pressed himself against her and grabbed her hip.

“Much better.” she felt his throbbing cock on her thigh and wrapped her hands around it.

He jerked. “May…”

While she was running her thumb on his foreskin, he was fingering her harder. The edge of his ring would brush against her clitoral hood; it sent small chills down her spine and she groaned.

“Hold up.” he squirmed out, pulled himself up, and twisted a ring off to put it on his sticky finger.

Now he had two rings on one finger. “This should be interesting.” she said.

He smiled. “It will be.”

After carefully brushing on her folds and clit, he slipped his finger into her drenched opening. An immediate spark soared through her veins and she screamed.

Steven rested May’s leg on his shoulder and grinded on her walls at a rougher pace.

“Oh, Steven…” she moaned.

On impulse, she once again wrapped her hands around his dick and fisted it.

“May…” he managed to fit in another finger.

She arched her back. “Ooooh… you don’t know what you do to me...”

He chuckled and swirled around her insides. The rings knocked and slid against her walls.

At this point, she was having trouble breathing. But he showed no signs of slowing down; he somehow crammed a third finger into her tightness and wiggled them around.

Although he tried to be gentle, it was still uncomfortable and painful. “Steven, this hurts…” she winced.

He was startled. “Oh, sorry. Guess I got carried away.” he slowly removed a finger and proceeded with his steady swirling.

She sighed. “It’s OK.” she fisted him.

Apparently aroused, he returned to his rougher pace. To match his speed, May squeezed his erection and ran her fists up and down it faster. She felt drops of pre-cum on her hands.

Their body temperatures spiked with every stroke and grind. They were drenched with sweat and were breathing heavily. Drops of Steven’s sweat and cum rained down on May’s forehead and thighs. May was close to releasing herself; her clit closed in on his fingers and she rumbled.

“Steven… I’m so close… just a little more…”

He gave her a lot more. As he was bumping against her walls, his other hand slipped under her shirt and gripped on her nipple. That alone was enough to made her cum on her thighs and on the head of his cock.

She panted and he pulled out and collapsed on her. He buried himself in her neck and she ran her fingers up and down her back.

“That was…” he trailed off.

“Awesome!” she cheered.

“I’m too tired to laugh.”

“So you finally got some after two years!”

“Ha, yeah.” he sat up.

She decided to sit up too. “Uh… did you want to…”

“Put it in?”

She nodded.

He played with his chin. “Well… how can I put this? You wanna be with Maxie, right?”

She scratched the back of her head. “Yeah.”

“So no.” he looked at her. “May… I like you a lot. But if you wanna ‘save’ yourself for Maxie or whoever, then that’s fine.”

Her eyes widened. “How’d you know-”

“That’s how young girls are.” he closed his eyes and smiled. “I was like that too, actually. I didn’t ‘go all the way’ until I found that special someone either.”

“You mean Wallace?”

“Um hmm.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Steven!”

He stood up and stretched. “You’re welcome.” he turned to her. “I’m going to take a shower.” he walked away.

Thinking about the experience with Wally, she yelled, “Can I join you?”

He stopped and laughed. “That wouldn’t be a good idea.”

She lipsmacked and sighed. “He’s right though.” she slanted.

First Wally, and now Steven. How many guys wanted her? Man, she didn’t know she was so popular! But never mind all that. She just messed around with Steven Stone!

She jumped off the couch. “I just did it with the Champion!” she screamed.

Hopefully, he didn’t hear her.

***

The next morning, May and Steven briefed about the situation with Team Magma.

“As you know,” Steven began. “Team Magma’s next destination is Slateport City, most likely to steal a submarine and slash or museum artifacts. May, do you have any ideas on how to stop them?”

Uhh… by going to the city and cornering them? How else? But Steven was probably expecting a more sophisticated answer. “Since Slateport’s a major port city, we should get help from sea experts.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Like who?”

“None other then…” she put on her war face. “Team Aqua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter's over! So, Maxie didn't play that big of a role here, but he will later. Anyway, I just had to add some Steven/Wallace for my fellow fangirls LOL (spoiler: Wallace debuts in ch.6).
> 
> Trivia: This is the first chapter that doesn't end with May falling asleep xD.


	4. How Wet Can You Get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I needed a break from my two year long writing binge I guess LOL. But, once again, thanks to everyone who gave me kudos! I'm forever grateful :).
> 
> I was disappointed that Team Aqua wasn't a major part in the game's story, so I decided to make them a major part in mine( plus, they're black, and I'm black, so that's awesome xD!)

Steven looked like he just saw a Ghastly. “Team Aqua?!”

May nodded. “Yes, Team Aqua.”

“Why them?”

“ ‘Cause they’re supposed to be experts on water, right?”

“Right.”

“So, since Maxie’s heading to Slateport, and Team Aqua’s hideout’s there, we could use their help since they know a lot about water, and Team Magma’s all about fire… or something.” she shrugged.

He chucked. “Shaky explanation, but you have a point. Wait, how’d you find out where their hideout is?”

“Archie told me.”

 

“So you’re good friends with them, I take it?”

Well, she wouldn’t go that far, but they were impressed after she kicked Maxie’s sorry butt the first time. They’ve been helping ever since… if someone would call letting her do most of the work while they’re nowhere to be seen “help”.

“I guess.” she answered. “Since Maxie’s there too, this’ll be easy!”

He smiled. “You’re a mess. Alright, let’s head for Slateport City!”

“Yea!” she cheered for no reason.

The two left the apartment and flew to Slateport. They landed on the beach.

“OK, you’ll ask for Team Aqua’s help, and I’ll confront Maxie at the harbor.” Steven said. “I just hope we’re not too late…”

Oh, please! Knowing Maxie, he probably wouldn’t make a move ‘till one of them got to him. “I doubt it.”

“Possibly. See you! I’ll buzz you when something comes up.” he ran off.

“Bye!” she waved. “Let’s see…” she looked around. “Where’s their…”

On the edge of one of the docks, she noticed a big yacht with Team Aqua’s symbol on it.

“Not too subtle, are they?” she jogged towards the yacht.

***

When May reached the yacht’s entrance, she was greeted by two male grunts.

“Hey, ain’t you that girl who’s tryin’ to fuck up Team Magma?” the first one asked.

She raised an eyebrow. “Uh… should I say ‘yeah’?”

He smiled. “Then, c’mon in! Archie told us a lot about you!”

She placed her hands on her hips. “Oh, did he?”

“He sho’ did!” the second one answered. “He said that you opened a can of whip ass on that punk Maxie!”

She laughed.

“He also said you was fine! Shit, he wasn’t lyin’. I can see that.” he smirked.

“Thanks.” she said. Archie thinks I’m hot, she thought. Technically, he was kinda handsome, but she didn’t get the “I SO WANNA FUCK HIM SENSELESS!” feeling by thinking about him.

“Don’t listen to this nigga. He dumb.” the first one said.

You’re both dumb, she thought. Just like Team Magma’s grunts.

“But I think you’re really cute too.” he grinned.

His grin made her blush. “Awe, that’s sweet!”

The second one gave him a jealous look. “So, you think you got game now, son?”

This was entertaining, but she had more important things to do… unfortunately. “Speaking of Archie, is he here?”

“Yeah. Why? Wanna fuck him?” the second one asked.

How dare he! “No, I-”

He chuckled. “Just messin’. You gotta talk to Matt and Shelly first.”

Who the heck were they, she thought. “Who and who?”

“Archie never told ya?” the first one asked. “They’re Team Aqua’s administrators.”

Oh, like Courtney and Tabitha. “What exactly do they do?”

“The shit that Archie doesn’t wanna do.” the second one chuckled.

“That pretty much sums it.” the first one said. “Anyway, you can go on ahead.” he let her through. “Shelley and Matt should be on the second floor.”

“Thanks, guys!” she ran up. “Bye!”

“Peace!” they waved.

May asked around about the admins and the grunts pointed her to the cleverly named “Administrator's Private Room”. She knocked on the door and a gruff voice told her it was open. The room wasn’t so “private” if it was never locked, now was it?

“Hi.” she bowed. “I’m May. You might have heard of me from Archie?”

They stared at her, confused.

“Is this a bad-”

“Oh , nah.” the guy said. “Sorry, ha ha. I was trying to remember your name. Yeah, Archie mentioned you. By the way, the name’s Matt. This here’s Shelly.” he pointed.

“What’s up?” she waved. “So, what brings you all the way out here?”

She took a seat and explained what was going on and how she wanted to enlist them.

“You wanna use us to subdue Team Magma with our water Pokemon?” asked Shelly.

“Um hmm.” May nodded. “Fire’s weak against water, isn’t it?”

“Of course.” Matt answered. “Sounds like a plan. Archie just has us sittin’ here. Time fo’ some action!” he pounded his fists.

 

“Come down nigga, or you’ll destroy the ship.” Shelly said. “Sure, we’ll do it. We gotta go now?”

Steven didn’t buzz her yet, so either he hasn’t found Maxie yet or he was doing fine on his own. “No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“So we can talk.” she answered. “We don’t know who you are, kid. For all we know, you could be a double agent for Team Magma.”

It may have sounded rude, but Shelly had a point. They barely knew each other’s names until today. But that went both ways. May couldn’t just trust them right away either, especially with Steven breathing down her neck. Besides, these two seemed chill and May wanted to get to know them.

“Oh , don’t mind Shelly here.” said Matt. “She just wants to gossip to someone new. You know how girls can be.”

Uh, he did realize May was a girl, didn’t he?

“Oh, shut up nigga.” Shelly said. “It ain’t like there’s anything juicy going on ‘round here, anyway.”

“No new life?” May asked.

“Nope. You’re the newest thang here.” Matt answered. “So, what’re we gon’ talk about? Our plans?”

Shelly rolled her eyes. “What is there to say? We just find their hideout and hose ‘em down with our water Pokemon! DUH!” she raised her arms.

She summed it up quite nicely.

“Thought it’d more complex than that.” said Matt. “Whatever, then.” he shrugged.

“You’re talking about a plan devised by a kid, mane.” Shelly said.

“Hey, that’s not cool!” May pouted.

She chuckled. “Just joking. So kid…” she eyed her. “what the hell made you wanna go toe to toe with Team Magma?”

 

Good question. Honestly, she didn’t know. She was just minding her own business, and before she knew it, she was fighting some crazy team and trying to save the world. It was a complete mess in the beginning, but then she saw Maxie and she couldn’t wait to bump into him again.

“I guess… I just wanna save everyone.” she chuckled.

Shelly lipsmacked. “Girl, you know you’re lyin’.”

May’s eyes widened. How’d she know, she thought.

“How would you know that?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?!” asked May.

She smirked. “Ha, I got ya admit it!”

“Darn, you’re good.” May shook her fist.

“You ain’t gotta tell me.” she examined her nails. “Kid, I know you couldn’t give a damn ‘bout ‘saving the world’. Ain’t you supposed to be aiming for the Pokemon League?”

She nodded.

“So, why fuck with Team Magma? Lemme guess, you like one of the dudes there?”

Lucky guess, but she wasn’t gonna spill the beans just yet. It had nothing to do with her anyways. “Nope!”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “One of the girls?”

Whoa, she wasn’t about all that! Although she had to admit that Shelly and Courtney were hot. “Wha? No, not that either!”

“Then what?” asked Shelly.

“OK, OK! I like a guy there.” she confessed.

Shelly smirked.

“Oh! You were right, Shelly!” Matt said.

“As always.” she turned her attention to May. “Which guy?”

She wouldn’t be so quick to confess this time. “Wwweeelll…”

“Is it Maxie?” Shelly asked point blank.

May blinked. How’d she guess? “Uh, yeah. Damn, you’re good.”

“Oh! You did it again!” said Matt.

“It didn’t take much to guess that.” Shelly said. “It had to either be him or…”

May shrugged. “Tabitha?”

“...Yeah, him.”

Matt looked concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

May raised an eyebrow. “You used to date Tabitha?”

“...!”

“You mean Tabitha from Team Magma?” asked Matt.

She rolled her eyes. “Do you know any other Tabitha?”

What the heck was she doing with him, May thought. “That’s very interesting, Shelly.”

“You’re probably thinking ‘what did she see in him’, but…”

Was she a Psychic or something?

“He was my everything back in the day. Before we were on different Teams, we worked at Devon Corp. One thing lead to another, and BAM! We were an item.”

Matt teared up. “That was so beautiful!”

May chuckled. She wouldn’t have said it like that, but it was nice to know that the Team members cared for one another.

“Yeah, it was nice.” Shelly giggled. “But enough with the sappy stuff. Kid, ever fuck with anyone?”

She got straight to the case, didn’t she? “Yeah.”

“How many people we talkin’?” asked Matt.

“Three.” no harm in telling them the truth.

Their eyes widened.

Shelly covered her mouth. “Ddddaaammmnnnn!”

“You’s a freak, cuz!” Matt joked.

They cracked up.

“Nigga, you stupid.” said Shelly. “But three people already? Shit.” she smirked. “Anyone we know?”

Now this was her chance to gloat. “Steven. Stone.”

They were speechless.

“Steven Stone the Champ?” Matt asked.

“The one and only.” May answered.

Shelly laughed. “Wow, kid! I almost don’t believe you. Yo gotta tell us every fuckin’ detail.”

May relived the events.

“That’s what’s up!” Matt said. “Y’all didn’t do it all?”

“It doesn’t matter.” said Shelly. “So, he’s dragging you all over the place to defeat Team Magma? Shit, no wonder you wanna stop them! I’d do anything to get me some of Steven Stone!”

Me too, May thought.

Matt laughed.

Shelly got up. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you kid, but we gotta bounce. C’mon Matt, let’s go.”

“Sure.” he bounced off his seat. “Oh yeah! Archie’s in room 400. You can’t miss it. See ya!”

“Bye, kid.” Shelly said and they left.

“Later!” May said and looked for Archie’s room.

About thirty minutes later, she found a door labeled “Team Aqua Bosses’ Room: Number 400.” If Matt hadn’t told her the room’s number, there was no way she would’ve found it.

The admin’s room wasn’t locked, so May assumed that Archie’s room wasn’t locked either. “Hello?” she called and turned the knob.

“Who’re you?” he asked.

She invited herself in, closed the door, and bowed. “Hi, Archie. I’m May. You remember me, right?”

He stared at her for a bit and laughed. “Of course, you li’l scamp! What brings you down these parts?”

She sat down on a chair. “I’ll get right down to it- I have a plan to stop Team Magma.”

He choked. “Get outta here!”

“I’m not joking.”

“What kinda plan is it?”

May explained her strategy.

“...So we locate their headquarters and launch a surprise attack with our water Pokemon?”

She nodded.

His face was blank. “Uh, that’s it?”

She scowled and crossed her arms. “Got a better idea?”

“No.” he smirked. “That plan’s so simple, yet so brilliant! Maxie, being the pompous know-it-all he is, would never see it coming!” he slapped his thigh.

She smiled. “So, you like it?”

“Love it. And here we are reading geology and fire Pokemon books… how could we miss the most obvious plan?”

Geology? What was this, the Geek Ship?

“We always miss the easiest stuff.”

“True.” he agreed. “So, anything else, scamp?”

Her Pokenav still hasn’t gone off, so she had more time to kill. Specifically, she wanted to ask Archie about Maxie. They seemed to know each other well.

She blushed and looked away. “Wwweeellll…”

“Yeah…?”

She composed herself and looked at him. “I wanna talk about Maxie.”

“What about him?”

“Anything, really.”

“Like?”

Not the brightest guy I see, May thought. “You two go way back, right? So, tell me everything you know.”

He closed his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve known that jackass for years. We were the same Team even. That’s how we met.”

Now this she had to hear. “Whoa, seriously?! What was this Team called?”

“Team Nuclear. It was around way before you were born. Obviously, we worked with nuclear energy. Wanted to take over the region and all that shit.”

Interesting-she didn’t learn this in history class. “How’d it fail?”

“Disagreements within the Team. That and the Elite Four stopped us.” he chuckled.

They had the Elite Four back then, she thought. “What happened between you and Maxie?”

He took his time to answer. “We never could agree on anything ever since we met. He wanted to use nuclear as a power source to help people, while I thought that people were gonna destroy each other with it."

She nodded. “They’re both valid views.”

“I guess. When the Team disbanded, we turned our attention to other resources- water and land. Maxie wanted more land for people to live on, and I wanted more water for the water Pokemon. So, we recruited ex-members, and here are today.”

So that was how their Teams started! It still made no sense though. Maxie was trying to summon a mythological Pokemon with a crystal ball (or an orb. Whatever), and Archie was... actually, she didn’t really know what Archie had in mind. She admired Archie’s love for Pokemon, but to expand the oceans? Honestly? Hoenn already had too much water [ a tribute to the “too much water” meme]!

“That’s quite a story.” she said.

He laughed. “That’s what the grunts say when I tell ‘em.”

“So, you and Maxie never got along?”

He played with his beard. “Nah, but we got along in some ways.” he stared at her. “Why do you keep asking me about that nerd? Wanna fuck him or something?”

Shoot, how’d he guess? “Excuse me, but NO!”

“You lyin’.”

She lipsmacked.

“Relax. I was just messin’. I thought that you were asking ‘cause of your plan.”

She sighed in relief.

His face dropped. “You like him, don’t you?”

She sulked.

“Just admit it!”

She threw her hands in the air. “OK, OK! I like him! Jeez!”

He cleared his throat. “May I ask why? I’m sorry, but what the fuck?”

“Well, that’s just rude!” she pouted.

“I said I was sorry!”

“I dunno why I like him. I just do.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Fo’ real? Shit, I assumed you had a long ass list of reasons! Playin’ detective and all.”

You’d think so, she thought. She thought of Maxie every day, yet she couldn’t pinpoint a single reason why, even after all this time. Maybe it was his intellect, maybe it was his coolness, maybe it was his determination. Or maybe it was none of those things. Maybe she didn’t need a reason. No, she needed one. Or two. This was starting to look silly.

“I guess it’s because he’s smart and a bad boy at the same time?” she shrugged.

Actually, that wasn’t a half-bad reason.

He found that hilarious. “Wow, that’s some real love right there!”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Relax, I was just messin’.”

“Well, you hurt my feelings!” she pointed.

“For real?”

She nodded.

“My bad, then.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Since you wanna get nasty with Maxie, then I got something to tell you…” he smirked.

She jumped outta her seat. ‘‘What?!”

He closed his eyes and gloated. “I fucked him. Lots of times.”

Wha? No way! This fool was lying! She didn’t know Archie swung that way.

“Ugh, you’re making fun of me!”

“Nope.” he opened them. “Normally, I wouldn’t have been down with that, but there were no chicks on the team, so-”

“You asked him for sex?”

“Not quite. We were high one day, and one thing lead to another, and I found myself buck naked with that twig the next morning.”

That must’ve been awkward, May thought. “What happened next?”

“We avoided each other for weeks,but he came up to me and said, ‘Yo, I loved the way you hit it, so let’s continue where we left off.’ “

She sweatdropped. “That sounds like something _you’d_ say.”

He chuckled. “You got me. But, for real, he asked if we could fuck again.”

If Maxie was gay, then May would never have a chance with him.

“So, is he…”

“I dunno. I’ve never seen him with a woman and he never talked about his girls or nothin’. But he never brought any guys around either, so I dunno what was goin’ on with his ass.”

She was relieved. Maybe Maxie was private about his love life? He sure seemed that way.

“I have a chance after all!”

He laughed. “Maybe.”

“I really hope so…” she had her head down.

“Don’t be so down, scamp. Anyway, where are you from? You don’t sound like you’re from here.”

“Olivine City, Johto.”

He banged the chair. “Get the fuck outta here! I sail there all the time! I was just there a couple of weeks ago.”

“Really? Cool!”

“How long you've been here?”

“A few weeks.”

“You just got here?”

She nodded.

“Damn.”

“Where are you from?”

“This city.”

That explains why he loves the sea, she thought. “Where’s Maxie from?"

“Mossdeep City.”

That’s where Steven lives, she thought. Maybe she should tell him? “Nice.”

He chuckled.

He’s so hot, she thought. She didn’t think of him like that before, but talking to him like this made her feel something.

“Uh, Archie?”

“What’s up?”

She blushed. “Ummm…”

“You wanna fuck?”

Her eyes widened. “How’d you know?!”

“You’re blushing something red over there. But, ummm, you don’t have a thing for me, do you?"

Did she? Nah, Archie was really cool and all, but…

“Naaahhhh… you don’t wanna date me, do you?” it seemed like every guy she did some stuff with wanted to be with her.

He choked. “Girl, I’m tryin’ to hit dat pussy one time.” [ from Kevin Gates’ “Wassup Wit It"]

“Whew!” she smiled. “Then let’s get to it!” she jumped off her seat and threw her shirt on the floor.

He smirked and took off his top. “Let’s.” he dropped it and swaggered towards her.

Wow, looks at his abs, she thought. She was practically drooling on his chest as they kissed.

But he didn’t mind. His large hands roamed all over her chest, back, and stomach. Her hands were busy too, trying to pull down his pants.

He broke the kiss and smiled. “Movin’ a li’l fast, are we?”

She blushed. “Whoops, my bad!”

“Nah, it’s cool." outta nowhere, he dropped her pants and lifted her up.

She clutched his bandana. “Whoa, what was that?”

“You’ll see. It’s a trick I like to do.” he stuck his tongue in her hot, dripping wet slit.

“Ahh!” that caught her by surprise.

The tip of his tongue was teasing her opening before jamming it’s way back in. It circled around, licking up every inch of cum.

May wrapped her legs around his neck. “Ooohhhh...”

Archie squeezed her hips and landed his tongue on her clit. Her clit throbbed to the up and down movements of his tongue. His saliva dropped down her thighs as he flicked and licked on her clit, lips, and slit. Not being content with just tasting her pussy, he slid his tongue on her inner thighs.

“Ah, mmm… Archie…” her thighs were shaking.

One of his fingers wiggled its way in her butthole while his tongue scrambled to lick every region of her pussy. It ran all across her lips, it circled around and around her clit, and it drove in and out contracting walls. Archie began nibbling in between her legs, catching the cum that was raining down on him.

The feel of his lips against her other lips made her clit twitch for him again, and his tongue soothed her rumbling walls with its skillful movements.

“A-archie!” she came again.

He gently dropped her on the bed and started to finger her slit and butthole at the same time. HIs free hand was preoccupied with caressing her boobs and thighs.

Vibrations traveled across May’s body. “Uhh..” she sighed.

He released a long sigh and pulled down his pants.

She opened her eyes stared at his long,thick, and pre-cumming, and twitching cock. “Wooowww…” her mouth watered.

“Biggest you’ve seen?”

She nodded.

He chuckled. “You ready?”

Man, she wasn’t sure. Her body was saying “Heck yeah!”, but her mind was saying the opposite. OK, maybe it wasn’t that simple. It didn’t matter how horny she was, or how hot Archie was, because wanted Maxie to be her first at the end of the day. Then again, Archie slept with him, so if she said “yes”, it’d be like doing it with Maxie too. Oh, screw it! She was horny, and she wanted to fuck. Maxie wasn’t gonna be her first at this rate anyway.

“Yes.” she answered with confidence.

“You’ve done this before?”

Her body grew tense. “No.”

“Then I’ll be gentle.” he threw her legs on his shoulders, pulled out his fingers, and buried his dick in between her walls.

The slight pain made her wince.

“It hurts a little?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be OK.”

He grabbed onto her shoulders. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Go ahead.” she closed her eyes.

He inched his way out, knocking on her walls.

“Ow!”

“Sorry…” he slid his way back in.

This time, it felt good. “Oh!”

“That was good?”

“Yes!”

He laughed and drove in and out her at a faster pace.

Her body rocked to his harsh movements. She grabbed onto the sheets and massaged her nipple to ease the pain.

Archie’s sweat was raining down on May, and she was about to rain all over him. With a few more thrusts, her cum downpoured on his member. That didn’t cause him to pull out though. He helped her out of her orgasm by pushing in and out of her trembling walls.

When May’s breathing returned to normal, Archie pulled out and asked, “Wanna go another round?”

She wiped the sweat off her forehead. “Huh?”

“Wanna ride me?”

She wanted to ride him like a Sharpedo [ I know that was corny, but I couldn’t avoid it LOL. Sorry xD]. “You know it.”

He smirked and climbed into bed. Her eyes wandered across his body, and she couldn’t figure out what to do to him first. Should she lick his abs, suck his neck, or slob on his cock? Should she go from the top to the bottom, or from bottom to the top? No, she should go from the bottom to the top to the bottom again.

“What’cha waitin’ for?” asked Archie. “Changed your mind?”

Hardly. Her mouth took in his dick and he grabbed onto her ribbon, thrusting up.

“Damn girl, you didn’t even gag or nothin’. How many dicks have you sucked?”

Obviously, that was none of his business. Not right now anyways. The head of his cock was banging against her throat as her tongue licked his shaft. Her throat was starting to hurt, so she got off his dick and moved up his rock-hard abs. No part of his torso went untouched by her tongue; it made circles on his stomach, licked across his abs, and circled his nipples.

Archie said nothing, but he was shaking and breathing shallow breaths. One of his hands slid inside her butt while the other roamed up and down her back.

May was moaning while making hickeys on both sides of his neck. She then licked down his throat and torso, but quicker and sloppier this time. After giving him a second tongue bath, she landed on his member and sucked on the head.

She licked around it before lining her slit on his cock and sinking down. Small but sharp pains soared through her as her walls were being stretched once again.

He squeezed her hips. “You OK?”

She nodded and started to grind down and up on his dick, banging against his balls. Her slow movements enabled her to really feel it pulsing in between her thighs. But her body was begging to go faster as her heat became unbearable. Soon, she was rocking back and forth and jumping on Archie harder.

Archie began thrusting up as May was bouncing down. They moaned and groaned as they maneuvered their bodies to quicker reach orgasm. The first person to cum was May; her walls crumbled and her juices dripped down her legs. Archie shot his cum up May a split second later.

Exhausted, May flopped on Archie and rolled off him.

“So, how do you feel?” he asked a few minutes later.

Did he mean physically or emotionally? As for that first one, she felt pretty darn good. It wasn’t like Mom’s dirty stories where the characters were having seventy orgasms per minute, but she still had fun. How she felt emotionally was a different matter, though. She didn’t feel “bad” per se, but she was hoping to share this moment with Maxie. Why didn’t she exercise more self-control? Maybe it wasn’t such a big deal- Maxie didn’t seem to care about “virginity” or other trivial, illogical matters. Besides, she probably had more experience than him by now. No offense, but how many people did he screw around with besides Archie? One scientist when he was twenty?

“Fine, thanks.” she answered.

“No problem.”

Someone’s PokeNav buzzed.

“Was that yours or mine?” he asked.

Steven must be trying to reach her. “It’s probably mine.” she jumped off the bed and pulled her PokeNav. “Yeah, it is.” she answered it. “Hello?”

“May, this is Steven.”

I knew it, she thought. “What’s up? Find anything?”

“Team Magma’s about to arrive. I see them right now. Looks like Maxie wasn’t buffing. They’re gonna steal that submarine and hold everyone hostage!”

Her eyes flared open. “What?!”

“What’s going on?” Archie asked in a panic.

“I’ll try to hold them off for now, but get here ASAP!” Steven ordered. “Out!” he hung up.

She rested her PokeNav on the table. “Bad news, Archie! Team Magma’s finally here!”

He jumped outta bed, enraged. “In my terf? Like hell! I’ll get Matt and Shelly!” he smelled his armpits. “After a shower.”

“I agree.”

They took a quick shower and got ready for action. Not _that_ kinda action, much to her dismay.

May was gonna have to face the fact that she slept with her crush’s worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I won't take as long to post the next chapter. I'll try :D.


	5. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May visits her best friend Brendan and they end up doing some... naughty stuff. Also, May and Team Aqua charge into Team Magma's hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how have y'all been doin'? Sorry y'all haven't heard from me in over a year. I had too much goin' on. But I didn't forget about this fic! Anyway, this chapter is named after Brendan.

May, Archie, Matt and Shelly scrambled off the ship and stormed into the harbor.

“Where are Maxie and Steven?” May asked while running across the hallways.

“Probably upstairs.” Archie answered. “Let’s go!”

They zoomed up the stairs and found Steven and Maxie arguing( seriously, couldn’t they just skip the formalities and use their Pokemon?). Tabitha and a male grunt acted as Maxie’s bodyguards.

“Release Captain Stern and everyone else!” Steven ordered.

Maxie laughed. “NEVER! This man’s submarine is the key to Hoenn’s future! With it, we can travel to where Groudon sleeps and begin the next phase of our plan. HA HA HA!”

“Steven!” May called.

“Maxie!” Archie pointed.

He blushed. “Archie! Child!”

“Uhh… Tabitha…” Shelly looked away.

Tabitha jerked and stared at the ceiling. “Hi there, Shelly.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Awkward much?”

It sure was. The guy May slept with and the guy she wanted to sleep with were in the same room. Great.

Maxie fixed his glasses. “Now that we’ve been acquainted, you all will be happy to know that our hideout is located in Lilycove City. Try and stop us there, if you must!” he noticed May. “Child, I’m impressed by your persistence. I can respect that.” he smirked.

She almost swooned. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome. Tabitha, grunt, let’s go!” he walked off.

Tabitha looked back. “See you at the Seafloor Cavern!”

“WAIT!” Steven yelled.

Maxie stopped while Tabitha kept walking. “There’s no point in fighting you. I’m not what you should be worried about- Groudon is.” he walked off.

Steven stomped. “Dammit, I can’t believe this! They got away from us again!”

“Calm down, Steven.” May suggested. “Maxie’s right- we gotta find a way to stop Groudon.”

“But aren’t we supposed to stop Team Magma from summoning it?” asked Matt. “Wouldn’t that be easier?”

“It’s kinda too late for that now.” Shelly answered. “All we can do is distract ‘em.”

May smiled. “And that’s when my plan comes into play!”

Matt smashed his fists. “Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!”

“Now that we know where their hideout is, it should be a snitch!” Archie said.

“So we’re just gonna charge in there?” Steven asked.

“Hell yeah!” Archie answered.

“Let’s move!” Matt said.

Shelly massaged her forehead. “Calm the fuck down! Y’all givin’ me a headache.”

“She’s right.” May agreed. “We should rest first.”

“REST?!” the guys yelled. “They’ll get away.”

“No they won’t.” she assured. “Maxie won’t make a move ‘till we reach him. Besides, his group needs to rest too.”

“Smart kid,” said Shelly.

Steven nodded. “You’re right. So we’ll meet at Lilycove City tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Archie answered. “What y’all think?”

Shelly and Matt nodded.

May yawned; all that sex made her tired. “Alright, then. See you guys later!” she waved and left.

“We’ll wrap things up there!” Steven shouted as May was leaving.

***

Home sweet home. It has been days since May last visited. She and Mom made some small talk, then she took a quick nap in her room. When she woke up, it was almost dark.

“Whoa, seven thirty?” she looked at the clock and jumped outta bed. “Didn’t mean to sleep so much. That sex knocked me out.” she straightened up her bed and climbed down the stairs.

“May?” Mom called from the living room. “I thought you’d never get up!” she chuckled.

She sat down next to her. “Yeah, I was so tired!”

“Had a long day?”

“Very.” she yawned. “Gym challenges, fighting trainers, same ol’, same ol’.”

“Have you beaten your father yet?”

Hearing about Dad made her think of her “affair” with him. It still wasn’t resolved, and she still didn’t know what Dad truly thought. But this wasn’t about her. She felt awful obviously, but she couldn’t just tell Mom the truth. That’d be even weirder than having “the talk”.    

“I defeated him weeks ago! I have the badge in my room.”

She clapped. “That’s wonderful! You sure have grown.” she hugged her.

“Thanks!” she hugged back and moved away. “What’cha watchin’?” she really wanted to change the subject.

“The Real Housewives of Goldenrod City.”

“Are they really housewives?” she felt like asking a dumb question.

She giggled. “They are, but the show itself isn’t accurate. Being a housewife is hardly glamorous.”

I’d bet, she thought.

“Especially if your husband is never home…” her tone was harsh.

Whoa, was Mom having an affair? Or maybe thinking of having one? No way…

“Mom, you’re not… cheating on Dad, are you?”

She stared at her wide eyed and sighed. “I didn’t think you’d be so upfront… I am…” she sulked and sobbed. “I feel so ashamed!”

May rested Mom’s head on her shoulders. She wanted to cry too, but she had to be the stronger one here. “How’d it start?”

She sat up, sniffed, and wiped away her tears. “It was about a month ago. Since your father’s rarely around, and I have my uhh… womenly needs…”

I know what you mean, May thought.

“I started ‘bingeing’ on erotic literature.”

She snickered at the thought of reading Mom’s dirty stories when she was little.

“I began by rereading my old books, but that got boring quickly so I went online. First, I was reading vanilla stuff, then I jumped to the more, umm, extreme stuff…”

She raised an eyebrow. “‘Extreme’?”

“Orgiesincestlesbiansex. Things like that.”

That was a little fast, but she heard that last one. “Lesbian sex?”

She averted her eyes. “Yes.”

“Are you gay?”

“No!”

“Bi…?”

“No, dammit!”

She was taken aback. “Sorry!”

She calmed down. “It’s OK. I’m the one who should be sorry. Anyway, Celia, Brendan’s mom, came over one day to talk. And wwweeellll… one thing lead to another…”

Her jaw slowly dropped. And here she was being sorry for Mom because she was helping Dad cheat on her! “Wwwooowww…”

“Her husband’s never home either, and we were reading the same stuff, so…”

She still couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “So, you decided to experiment?”

She nodded.

May was dying to ask more questions, but that probably would’ve been creepy. “Oh, I see.”

“So you don’t care?”

Wait, does she want me to probe into her affairs, May thought. Was that a fantasy of hers? “It’s not that I don’t care, it’s just… who else did you sleep with?”

“The Professor.”

No way, him too? She had to admit it- he was cute. The thought of doing stuff with him crossed her mind, but she couldn’t do that to Brendan.

“We only slept together once!”

If you say so, she thought. “I believe you.”

“OK, maybe twice, but that’s it!”

Thought so! “Does his wife know?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” she sighed. “I feel so guilty…”

She patted her back. “Awe, don’t feel that way!”

She smiled. “Thanks…”

“Sleep with anybody else?”

“No.”

She smirked. “Rrrreeeaaalllyyy?”

“Yes!”

“Ha ha, just teasing!”

She sighed. “Please don’t judge me.”

I can’t judge anyone, she thought. “I’d never!”

She hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks for listening. We haven’t talked like this in a long time.”

She kissed her back. “No problem! Yeah, it was fun!” a bit too fun, she thought.

“Hungry?” she patted her head.

“Am I ever!”

Mom rushed to prepare dinner. After they ate, May decided to visit Brendan. Surely he had to be home.

She knocked on the door. “Hello?”

His mom answered. “Why, hello May! How are you?”

Looking at her reminded May of Mom’s affair. “Good! Is Brendan home?”

“He is! He’s upstairs. Please come in!”

She welcomed herself in, took off her shoes, and climbed up the stairs. “Hey, Brendan!”

He was lying down, playing his 3DS. “Yo, what’s up, May? Long time no see!”

“I know, right?” she flopped on his bed, and checked out the screen. “Oh sweet, Zelda!”

“You know it!” he closed the 3DS and rested it on the table. “So, what’s happening with you?”

Oh, did she have a lot to say! “Just the usual- won six badges, fought Team Magma-”

“You still fighting those clowns?! Leave ‘em alone!”

She sighed. “I wish I could, but Steven keeps dragging me.”

He chuckled. “Oh, really? I bet you don’t mind that, huh?”

“He’s hot, yeah.”

“So they say…”

She pinched his neck. “Jealous, much?”

“Nah!” he pulled away. “I know I look good.”

You do, she thought. “I agree, you’re cute!”

He blushed. “Aww, thanks!”

Her face turned red too. “No problem.”

“Team Magma’s still up to their old tricks?”

Trying to change the subject, she thought. “Yep. They’re trying to summon the legendary Pokemon.”

“Which one again? There’s two of ‘em here.”

She didn’t even know that. “Groudon. To expand the landmass.”

He choked. “For real? That’s just ridiculous!”

“I know, right?”

“Well, if you ever need me, just buzz me.”

“Thanks! By the way, how many badges have you won?”

“Six. Your dad was hard.”

“Yeah, he was.”

“Man, I can’t wait to face Wallace!”

I can’t wait to fuck him, she thought. “Same here.”

“But first, gotta face Liza. She’s pretty hot.”

“Never heard of her.” she didn’t have time to study the gym leaders.

“She and her twin brother Tate are psychic Pokemon users.”

“Neat.”

“Say, which gym leader do you think’s the hottest?”

Besides Dad, it was Brawley. “Brawley, of course. I haven't seen Tate and Wallace yet.”

“Figures. Some girls say your dad’s hot.”

I’m sure, she thought. “Too much info…”

He laughed. “They say my dad’s hot too.”

She laughed with him.

“So Brawley… would you do him?”

“Like, duh!”

“I hear that. Man, what wouldn’t I do to hit one of those sexy gym leaders…”

I fooled around with one, she thought. “Which ones?”

“Roxanne, Flannery, Winona, and Liza.”

“So basically, all the girls?”

“Basically!”

She chuckled. “What if I told you I messed around with the Champion?”

His eyes widened. “Get the fuck out!”

She nodded.

He covered his mouth. “Dddaaammmnnn!”

“Heck yeah!”

“When?”

“The other day.”

“What y’all do?”

“Stuff.”

“Like what?”

She gave him the hand. “Like none of your dang business!”

He pouted. “Oh, c’mon!”

“You haven’t fooled around yet?”

He lipsmacked. “Now that’s an insult. Of course I have.”

“With who?”

“A few Lasses, Ace Trainers, and Flower Girls.”

“That’s my Brendan!”

“Screw anyone else?”

“Wally.”

He stepped back. “Wha? That quiet kid? Get outta here!”

She nodded.

He shook his head. “Kids these days…”

“We’re not that much older than him, y’know!”

“True. Anyone else?”

“Two other guys.”

“I don’t know ‘em?”

Well, he knew Archie, but it wasn’t a good idea to tell him about that. “Nope.”

“You know Lisia, right?”

That Pokemon Contest girl? May hasn’t seen her in a long time; Pokemon Contests weren’t her thing.

“Yeah.” she answered. “Why?”

“We’ve been talking a lot lately, and I kinda have a crush on her…” he blushed.

Awe, that was so adorable! Lisia was a very popular girl though- Brendan was gonna have trouble getting to her. Besides, didn’t she have a boyfriend already? That lame Rich Boy called Chaz? She told May that they were just friends, but May knew that was BS.

She pinched his cheek. “Look at you!”

He rolled over. “Ow! Knock it out!”

She giggled.

“Wanna date anyone?”

He just had to ask that, didn’t he? No use hiding it- might as well tell him… sorta. “Yes...”

“Who?”

Her face was flushed. “...”

“Whoa, you don’t want me, do you?”

Ugh, boys and their egos! And did he have to ask in such a jerkish manner? “No, stupid!”

“So who?”

Brendan would blow a friggin’ casket if she told him about Maxie. “None of your dang business, that's who!”

He pinched her. “Oh, come on!”

She gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. “No!”

He shooked his head. “Girls and their secrets…”

“Boys and their nosiness!”

“Never mind. I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else.”

Finally, May thought. Brendan could be an annoying, know it all jerk at times, but he's a nice guy at the end of the day. “What’cha wanna talk about?”

He smirked. “Tell me about that time you got freaky with the champion.” His smirk widened. “Tell me, tell me!”

She took back what she said. He was annoying, know it all jerk _all_ the dang time. “For the last time, NO!”

“I'll tell you the shit I did with Lisia.”

She looked at him, puzzled. “You already slept with her?”

“Well, noooo… but I can tell you about the stuff I want to do with her.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Keep your pervy dreams to yourself, loser.”

“Damn, that was harsh.” He said. “All the girls I banged told me I was the man. I mean, the boy.” He chuckled.

She got into his face. “Oh, _rrrreeeaaaalllyyy_?”

He sweat dropped. “Uh, yeah.”

She stepped away. “Now I'm interested.”

“For real?”

“Uh huh.”

Silence filled the room.

Was he lying this whole time, May thought. “Is something wrong?”

“Nope.”

Yeah right. Still, it wasn't right for her to tease the poor boy like this. He was cute and he had a good vibe. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t wanna do some stuff with him. Ok, maybe a lot of stuff. Most stuff. “Tell ya what, Brendan. Instead of telling me…” she removed her top and threw it across the room. “Why not just show me?”

His face was a whole new shade of red. “A-are you for real?”

Was “for real” the only phrase in his vocabulary? “Yes, I am,” she huffed. “‘for real’.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't mind hitting that, but my mom's here-”

“Brendan, honey, I'm going to the neighbor's house. I won't be back for a while, so I left dinner in the oven.” His mom called. “See you! Bye, May!” The front door slammed.

May nudged Brendan's shoulder. “So, what's your excuse now, playboy?”

He threw off his shirt and pulled down his pants and boxers. “I ain't got one now.” He smiled.

She smiled back.

“So, uh, if ya don't mind…” he lightly got on top of her, kissed her, and caressed her hip.

The kiss soon deepened, with him nibbling on her lower lip and her driving her tongue into the deepest corners of his month. Before she knew it, May warped her legs around his  waist, dug her nails deep into his back, and grinded on him.

Since they had to breathe, they broke the kiss, but not before Brendan slid the tip of his tongue on May's lower lip.

She was breathing like she had an asthma attack. “Dang Brendan, you're fast.”

He wheezed. “Says the girl who waltzed into a boy's room and took off her shirt.”

She gave him a light slap. “Oh, shut up! You know that's not how it happened! “

“ How'd it happen, then?”

She couldn't give a witty answer. “Ugh!”

“Ha ha, got ya!” He pecked her lips and trailed down to her throat and made quick, hard kisses on it.

She was squirming and giggling. “Oh, this tickles! Enough!”

He stopped his torturous teasing and headed for her boobs next. “Can I take this off?” He squeezed on them.

She sighed. “Of course.”

Instead of merely undoing it with his hands, he bit on the wire and slid it off, exposing one of her rock hard nipples.

“Oh, wow.” He said before he ran his tongue around the base of it.

She jumped. “Lick a little faster.”

He licked a lot faster. Globs of warm spit flowed down May's body as Brendan flicked and sucked on it so much that it become sore. In response, she moaned and arched her back.

“Arceus, you're making my nipples hurt…”

He stopped to look at her. “Whoops, sorry.” He brushed it with one finger, sending sparks up her spine.

“Oh, no, there's no need to be sorry… the other one, please.”

His finger was now in between her boobs. “Do you want me to lick it or suck it?”

How nice of him to ask. “Both. Then, I want that slick, skillful tongue of yours to coat my stomach as I writhe outta control. After you wet my stomach, stick your hot tongue into my even hotter pussy, and make it even wetter. When my pussy’s wet enough for your big, hot dick, drive it in so deep and fuck me so hard that I scream your name in pleasure and torment. I wanna cum all over your dick, Brendan…” she moaned that last sentence.

His mouth was wide open, drooling.

It was official- she read too many dirty stories.

He wiped his mouth. “We can do all the freaky shit you like.” [ from Chris Brown’s “Freaky Shit”.]

She smirked. “So let's do it.”

Running outta patience, he rolled her on her back and unhooked her bra. “Sorry, but my dick is too hard right now.”

What a romantic. Clearly, he wanted to skip all the nonsense and dive deep into her sea. Not that she minded- her pussy was pulsing and soaking wet too.

He tossed her bra to the side and took his time to sip down her spine. Cool chills soared down her back and she shivered. After he kissed her butt crack, he made short and sweet licks up her back. She was shaking so such that he had to hold her down.

As he was massaging her shoulder, he asked, “Can I get in those jeans?”

With a performance like that, he hardly had to ask. “Uh huh.”

His hands slid down her back and landed on her pants. They didn't stay on them for long, though; as soon as he pulled them down, he slipped one hand in her panties and the other grabbed on her thigh.

“Ah!” She jumped.

“Did I surprise you?” He chuckled. “Yo, Im’ma need you to lift your butt up.” 

So he was freaky. She was worried yet curious. “What do you have in mind?”

“I wanna eat you out and hit that pussy.” He answered. “Then I can fuck you from the ass if you want.”

That sounded awesome! Not the “fuck you from the ass” stuff, but the rest of it.

“I'm not ready to get it from the butt, but I'm down with the rest of it.”

“Nice!” he rolled down her panties.

She lifted her butt up and he did what he said he would. First, he got in between her thighs, grabbed onto her them, and stuck his tongue into her silky opening. Aaahhhh… that's what she needed. A hot, wet tongue to clog her pussy. His tongue slowly twirled around and around her walls, making them close in on it.

Good thing Brendan’s mom wasn't here, because even with her head on the pillow, she yelled loud enough for someone downstairs to hear. Her cum spraying down his face didn't stop him from licking her aching, throbbing clit. He licked up and down, and side to side. Then, he teased her slit with the tip of his tongue. Even more of her juices poured down on him. 

“Brendan, you're not being fair!” She tried to say as he was sipping on her pussy lips.

He made one more big lick on her pussy before stopping and rolling her over. “Huh?” He licked the cum on his lips.

She laughed when she noticed his cum soaked face. “I said you're not being fair, you idiot!”

He wiped the cum off his face and giggled. “It wasn't good enough?”

“Oh no, definitely not that.”

He licked some of the cum off his fingers. “Then let’s move on, sexy.”

She smirked, rolled over, and lifted her butt up yet again. 

“I’ll be nice n’ slow.” He said as he took hold of her thighs and pressed his member on her slit.

“OK.” she mumbled.

His twitching dick entered her walls bit by bit, inch by inch. It was a little too slow for her liking, to be honest. Normally, she wouldn’t mind, but right now she needed to feel all of him. She needed to feel his entire dick swimming in and out of her. She didn’t have to wait long for her wish, though. His whole cock filled her and he was thrusting in a frenetic,desperate pace. Thank goodness most of her screams were muffled.

Oh Brendan, fuck my lights out!, she thought. He was fucking her so hard and good that she thought she was gonna literally black out.

The pleasure didn’t last long however. Within two minutes or so, he shot his cum up her pussy. Ugh, boys. But hey, she couldn’t complain. His cum was scorching hot, and she was tired as heck anyway.

He pulled out and rested beside her. “Sorry about that.” he huffed. “But I was so horny…”

She faced him. “Ha ha, it’s ok. You came and I came, so it’s no biggie.”

He smiled. “Thanks for understanding.”

“No problem.”

“I wonder what our moms are doing?” 

Eww, did he have to ask that at a time like this? May had a pretty good idea of what they were up to. A better question would’ve been “what _aren’t_ they doing?”. Ick.

“Who knows?” she didn’t wanna know.

“Never mind all that.”

Thank you, she thought. “So, do you think Lisia would be mad?”

He looked at her crossed eyed. “Hmm?”

“You know, Lisia?”

“Oh, right! She’ll be fine. I heard she gets around, too.”

With that Chaz and all of her guy “fans”, she thought. “Of course she does.”

“Would you fuck around a lot if you were her?”

She “fucked around” a lot and no one even knows her! “Like, duh!”

“Hee hee, me too.”

She rolled her eyes. “We all know that.”

He didn’t respond.

“So, it looks like you do have experience, Brendan.” she pinched his cheek. “Sorry for doubting you.”

“It’s cool.”

“But why didn’t you just say so?”

He took a while to answer. “I’m a private dude.”

For some reason, she doubted that. “Oh, really? Where do you usually do it?”

“In public places.”

She lipsmacked. “Idiot.”

They talked until his mom came back, then she dressed and went home.

***

Today was the day to finally take down the menace Team Magma once and for all (not that she cared that much)! She gathered her supplies, swallowed her breakfast, kissed Mom goodbye, and zoomed to the door. 

“May, where are you going?” she called.

“To meet some friends!” she yelled. “I’m already late. Bye!” she opened the door and ran out.

She wanted to talk to her best friend, but his mom said he left a long ago. Dang, he was fast. Or maybe she was too slow? Anyway, she had to meet Team Aqua at Lilycove City. She flew there.

“Hey, girl with the big ribbon!” a guy called as May was walking around the bustling city.

She looked up at his direction. A male and female Team Aqua were standing near the mall. It was about dang time they found each other. All this walking was making her feet hurt.

“Hi guys!” she shouted and jogged up the stairs. “How are you? Sorry I took so long. Hope I’m not too late.”

“I’m good.” the female one answered.

“Nah, you’re fine.” the male one said. “We just got here ourselves. Matt and Shelly aren’t even here yet.”

Seriously? And they were so hyped up yesterday. If she would’ve known that, she would’ve slept even more.

“When are they coming?” May asked.

The female grunt shrugged.

“They’ll come when they come.” the male grunt answered.

Wow, these two must’ve been the cream of the crop. Didn’t they take this seriously? Didn’t they know that the whole region- no, the whole world, was at stake? Wait a minute, what the heck was she thinking? She was starting to sound like Steven. Speaking of which-

“Steven should here in a minute, I think.” she said. “Him and me are working-”

“Whoa, you know Steven!? Steven Stone!?” the f.grunt asked.

She nodded.

“Get the fuck outta here!” she shouted.

“For reals, cuz?” the m.grunt asked.

“Yep.”

Their jaws dropped.

“Shit, with him on our team, no one can stop us! We gon’ kick some ass!” the m.grunt exclaimed.

The f.grunt took a long sigh. “Steven Stone… that’s my baby daddy right there!” she sighed again.

“If I were you, I’d find my real baby daddy!” he chuckled.

She slapped him upside the head. “Shut up, nigga!”

These two were hilarious, weren’t they? 

“I fooled around with him.” she gloated. At this rate, the whole region was gonna know.

Their jaws dropped again.

“ _GGGiiiiirrrrll_ , you playin’!” the f.grunt said.

“No fuckin’ way!” the m.grunt said.

“Way.”

The f.grunt clutched her collar. “Girl, you gotta tell me. Everything. NOW.” she looked like she’d kick her butt if she didn’t spill the beans.

May broke the grunt’s grip. “OK, OK, just don’t hurt me, alright?”

She nodded and gave May her space.

“First, Steven confessed his feelings for me-”

“Whoa, he wants you like that?” the f.grunt asked.

“Damn girl, are you gon’ interrupt everything she says?” the m.grunt asked. “Let her finish!”

“It’s OK.” she said. “Yeah, he does. Really bad too.”

“So, y’all datin’?” they asked at the same time.

“No. I… I like someone else…” she looked down.

“WHAT?!” they yelled.

“Who could be better than Steven Stone?” the f.grunt asked. “He’s the finest thang ‘round here!”

She rubbed her arm. “Wwwwwweeellllll…”

“He from another region? Maybe Professor Kukui or Sycamore?”

Who the heck were they? She wasn’t into nerdy stuff like studying the professors from other regions. Shoot, she barely knew anything about Professor Burch, and he was right next door! Literally!

“No, he lives here.”

“So, who then?”

“...Maxie.” she might as well tell them.

They were silent for a few seconds. Was it really that shocking?

“Maxie?” the m.grunt repeated.

She nodded.

“You mean the Maxie from Team Magma?” the f.grunt asked. “The one we gon’ fight?”

She nodded again.

They frowned.

“You tryin’ to tell me that you rather be with him than Steven Stone?” the f.grunt asked in disbelief. “Girl, you crazy.”

“Archie showed us his picture once.” the m.grunt said. “He’s nerdy and ugly as fuck.”

Yeah, yeah, she knew she didn’t have the best taste. But they didn’t have to rub it in!

“You two are so mean!” May stomped. “I like him a lot and that’s all that matters!”

The f.grunt made a face. _“Why?”_

“I dunno…”

They were silent.

“Well, you’re still a kid, so it don’t matter.” the m.grunt said.

She smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

“Sorry fo’ hurting your feelings.” the f.grunt said.

“It’s fine.”

“That means Steven Stone belongs to me!!”

“You better find a big stone and call him Steven, ‘cause the closest you’re gonna get!” the m.grunt snickered.

She popped him. “You know what, mutha fucka?”

He was still laughing. May found herself laughing as well. What he said was pretty clever.

Footsteps behind them stopped their laugher. They turned around and saw Steven climbing up the stairs.

May wore a big grin. “Hey, Steven!”

He waved. “Hi, May.” he noticed the grunts. “Hi, you two. I’m assuming you’re gonna help us?”

The m.grunt nodded. The f.grunt lost control and jumped on Steven.

“Steven Stone, you’re my champion!” she exclaimed. “I love you! Marry me!”

Wwwwwoooowwww.... And she thought she was boy crazy.

The m.grunt snickered.

Steven looked uncomfortable. “Yeah, I kinda figured that. You’re beautiful, but-”

“Here that, everyone!? He called me ‘beautiful’! We’re gonna be so happy together!” she hugged him tighter.

He coughed.

I guess she didn’t hear the “but”, May thought.

“Steven, you crazy.” the m.grunt said. “She cute, but beautiful, nah.”

The f.grunt let go of her “husband” and popped her teammate again. That must’ve been a routine for her. “Fool, shut up!”

Steven rubbed his neck. “Where are your superiors?”

“They should be here in a minute.” the m.grunt replied. “They always late.”

Steven sighed in frustration. He was an impatient one.

A few minutes later, they heard some strong waves and looked at the sea. Matt and Shelly were riding their Sharpedos at a lighting speed. The administrators crushed landed on the beach, called their Sharpedos back into their Pokeballs, and ran up the stairs. Everyone in town had their eyes at them, amazed.

“Hey, y’all.” Shelly greeted. 

“Sup?” Matt waved.

“Sorry we’re late. We had to help the other grunts with something.”

May’s eyes sparkled. “That was so cool! What an entrance!” 

“Yeah, they always do that.” the m.grunt said.

Steven wasn’t impressed. “Don’t you know you’re like, an hour late?” he pointed to Matt. “They could be doing Arceus knows what by now!”

Matt got into his face and scrawled. “Yeah, we know. Don’t you think we know?”

He started to sweat. _A lot_.

I bet he just realised how big Matt is, May thought.

“Oh, _sssshiiiiittt_ …” the grunts said.

Matt grabbed Steven’s shirt and lifted him up. “Look, bitch, I don’t give a fuck if you’re the champ. If you come up in my face with that shit again, Im’ma shove my foot up yo’ ass, and your sissy, punk ass is gonna like it.” he placed him back down.

Ouch.

“Calm down, Matt.” said Shelly. “Y’all ready?”

“Yeah!”

“Then let’s do this!”

The crew ran back down to the beach. May noticed a big cave in the middle of the sea. Wow, Team Magma didn’t have a subtle hideout either, huh? Were all the teams like Team Rocket, attracting so much attention to themselves?

“That must be it.” she pointed.

“Seems like it.” said Matt. “Let’s roll!” he summoned his Sharpedo.

“Wait.” Shelly ordered. “May, you got a water Pokemon that can use Surf?”

She nodded.

“Then you can ride with me.”

She smiled. “Thanks. I’d like that.”

“She can ride with me instead.” the m.grunt offered. “Then after we kick Team Magma’s ass, she can ride _on_ me!” he chuckled.

Uh, no. Heck no.

Steven sweatdropped. “You’re a regular comedian, aren’t you?”

“He’s a regular somethin’, but he ain’t no regular comedian.” the f.grunt said.

Shelly sighed. “You two are… anyway, I’m ready to bounce. Let’s go!”

Team Aqua summoned their Sharpedos and Steven called out his Skarmory. May hopped on with Shelly and they surfed to the entrance of Team Magma’s hideout… if someone could even call it that.

Everyone pulled out two Pokeballs from their person. “Alright, let’s do this!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't have much sex, my bad. The next one should have more. Speaking of which, I won't take a year to post it LOL. I'll get on it ASAP. Until then, peace!


	6. Too Much Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May defeats Groudon, and has fun while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after Wallace, though May/Steven is in here too.

The team’s Pokemon were ready for action. 

“Wait, where's Archie?” May asked, looking around.

“He ventured to the Seafloor Cavern.” Shelly answered. “Told us to help y'all with this shit.”

“So he could ambush Maxie or something?” 

“Right.”

“Isn't Maxie in here?” The m.grunt asked. “I'm so confused…”

“He could be anywhere by now.” Steven answered. “The least we can do is take out his reinforcements.”

“Good thinking.” Said Matt. “CHARGE!!!”

They charged in and surprised the Team Magma grunts with their water and rock attacks. The poor suckers didn't know what hit them; they got defeated with one or two hits. Along the way, May found a Master Ball in what seemed to be Maxie's room. Capturing Groudon would be a snitch with this, so she decided to “borrow” it. But she'd deal with the mythical Pokemon later. Right now, she was all alone in Maxie's room! It was all red, just like in her dreams. She wondered if she could stay here for a while longer. Her teammates were kicking butt on their own. Then again, it'd be wrong to leave ‘em hanging, especially since it was her idea. But whatever. They weren't gonna miss her. She flopped on the bed, dreaming of her dear Maxie.

***  
May was lying on the bed with her legs in the air, revealing her dripping wet pussy to a flustered Maxie.

“So, when are you gonna bring your body over here?’ She asked. “Or are you satisfied with just standing there?” she soothed her aching clit with two fingers.

He licked his lips and smirked. “I'll let you finish your little show first.”

“I could do that…” she glided a finger deep into her slit. “But I'd rather feel your dick inside me…” she groaned as her finger was wandering around her heat.

He grabbed his cock. “Do you want me that badly?”

She arched her back and pinched her nipple. “Ugh, you know I do. Stop playing and screw me already!”

“Temper, temper.” He scolded. “But you leave me no choice. I'll give you what you want.”

“You know you want it as bad as I do.” her finger moved from her walls to the tip of her clit and she flicked it. “Ohh…”

His cock twitched. “Indeed, I do.” He took small steps towards her, clutched her shoulders, and allowed his dick to overtake her body.

“Ah, Maxie…” she moaned as her boyfriend’s member clogged up her walls.

“May, you're so tight after all this time…” he groaned as her growing heat overwhelmed him.

Well, of course I am, she thought. 

A hand ran down to her boob and fondled it. With the sound of May’s groans, he began to grind up and down inside her. They were screaming each other's names so much that their throats might be sore in the morning. In the heat of the moment, Maxie pushed the head of his cock on May's clit and bumped against it. Their hard, wet, throbbing body parts knocking and sliding on each other… it soon became too much for them. Hot waves of Maxie's cum landed directly on her still twitching clit and pussy lips, and her juices squirted on his shaft.

Maxie collapsed on her and was panting on her neck. The feel of his hot breath on her caused her to sigh in content.

“I hope you're not done yet, sweetie.” May was playing in his sweaty hair. “My pussy’s still wanting.” she rubbed her thigh against his hip.

His lips tickled her ear. “And my lips need to taste in between your legs again.”

Her clit started to really hurt. “Then taste away.”

After nibbling on her earlobe, his lips and tongue kissed and licked all the sweat off her neck, throat, chest, boobs, and stomach. They were even teasing her waistline. Her body couldn't stop shaking and squirming in response. By the time he arrived to May’s pussy, it was so wet that cum was trickling down her thighs. All he had to do was stick his tongue on the opening of her slit and her waterfall came tumbling down on him.

“AAAAHHHH, MAXIE!” She called out.

***  
“AAAAHHHH, MAXIE!” She called out for real. Her pants were on her floor, two fingers were in her panties, and she was pinching her nipples.

When she rode out off her orgasm, she eyed the room and noticed her pants. “Oh shoot, how long have I been here?” She yanked her fingers out, licked off her cum, and jumped off the bed. “I gotta get back to my crew!” She redressed and searched for them in a panic.

She dashed pass the defeated Team Magma grunts and found herself at the dock. Steven and Team Aqua were arguing with Courtney and a male Team Magma grunt.

“Stop all this nonsense and give us back the orb!” Steven stomped.

“You heard the Champ!” Matt yelled. “Hand over the fuckin’ orbs! NOW!”

The Team Magma grunt stepped back. “Y-you don't scare us… bitches!”

Courtney stepped forward. “You. Are. In no. Position to make. Demands. Heh heh.” She cracked a small smile.

“What the hell's wrong with her?” The f.grunt asked with an attitude.

“It's six against two.” May decided to let herself be known. “What’cha gonna do?” She readied a Pokeball.

Her teammates cheered.

“Yo, that rhymed!” The m.grunt said.

Steven smiled. “Welcome back, May. We were wondering where you were.” 

“Where the hell were you?” Asked Shelly. “We looked everywhere!”

She figured. “I got sidetracked, but I found the Master Ball!”

They gasped in awe.

“Where'd you find that bad boy?” Matt asked.

“That bitch must've gotten into Maxie's room!” The Team Magma grunt yelled. “But how!?”

“That is. A. Good question.” Said Courtney.

The m.grunt snickered. “So that's why we didn't hear from you in for a minute!”

May popped his shoulder. “Shut up! They don't need to know that!”

Matt and Shelly palmed their foreheads.

“Keep it professional.” Steven ordered.

“Steven, you're so cool!” The f.grunt cheered.

Team Magma looked perplexed.

“...Wwwhhhaaattt?” Courtney asked.

The Team Magma grunt covered his mouth. “Oh, shit, she likes Maxie!”

Courtney slowly turned her head towards him, then stared straight into May's eyes. “YOU!! You stay… the hell… away...FROM MY MAXIE!!!”

Where did this Courtney come from? She was usually stoic and cool. “I'm sorry, but come again?” May asked, not taking her seriously.

Her eyes twiched. “I'm saying… KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING CLAWS OFF MY MAXIE! I saw...him first. You mean nothing to him. Heh.”

She still wasn't following. “Uh, huh?”

She stomped. “Maybe your pea sized brain will understand this! Camerupt, use Rock Slide on her Sceptile!”

Unfortunately, it was a critical hit, nearly knocking him out.

“Geckie, are you OK?!” She used a potion on him.

“Way to taunt an enemy.” Shelly said. “Don't worry, we got this. Carvanha, use Aqua Jet on Courtney’s Camerupt!”

Carvanha cried and hosed Camerupt down, knocking the sucker out.

“What more where that came from?” She smirked.

Courtney ignored her and pointed at May. “If you know what's… good for you, you'd heed my words. Stay. Away. From. Maxie.”

She raised an eyebrow. “So you're saying we shouldn't fight Maxie because you'll kick our butts? No offense, but I've beaten you, like what, twice already? I can take you on anytime, anywhere!”

She was cracking her knuckles.

“You idiot, she's sayin’ that she likes Maxie too!” Matt yelled.

She gasped. “Oh, now I get it!” She frowned. “Whoa, what? Since when?”

“AAAAHHHH!” Courtney screamed in frustration.

Steven touched May’s shoulder. “I don't think you should play dumb anymore.”

She shrugged. “But I'm not. I'm genuinely confused…”

He shook his head. “Just let the rest of us handle this, OK?”

Great, now they were gonna treat her like a kid. But she honestly didn't understand what Courtney was saying. She had feelings for Maxie too? May never would've guessed; it was never obvious. Like she said, Courtney was usually robotic- “romance” didn't seem to be her thing. Or maybe it was all an act to put May and her team on guard? An emotionless Courtney could do something like that.

“Indeed… the rest of you should.” Said Courtney. “This kid is such an idiot. I'm not sure… what Maxie sees in her.” Her eyes widened. “Oops… I… shouldn't have said that…”

Everyone gasped. 

“You mean… Maxie likes me too?” May asked in a giddy tone.

“Nnnaaahhh.” The Team Magma grunt answered sarcastically. “He talks about you all the damn time. It gets on our nerves. We try to tell him you're our enemy, but he don't listen.”

Courtney socked him in the face outta nowhere, knocking him out. “You dimwit! You...shouldn't have said that!” She kicked his rib.

They were shocked.

“You assaulted your own teammate?” Asked Steven.

“Grunts are retarded, but that was unnecessary.” Shelly said. “You're a cold bitch.”

Courtney cracked her knuckles. “Why...don't you...come and...say that… to my fist?”

Shelly scrawled. “So ya think you came from the streets, huh? Bitch, don't think you're tough just ‘cause you Rollin’ wit some ‘geekstas’.”

“What's a geeksta?” The m.grunt asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes. “What. Ever. I've...no time for you. I have… my sights… on May!” She pointed to her.

May's eyes widened.

“Like I was saying, I. Don't. Know. Why. He's. Into. You. You don't even… know what you're doing… or why you're fighting. Plus. You. Sleep. Around. You… put the “ho” in “Hoenn”!”

They gasped.

“Oooohhhh, snap!” The grunts said.

“Ouch!” Matt yelled.

Shelly cracked up. “I'm sorry, but that was too funny. I gotta use that one!”

“Wasn't that a bit much?” Steven asked.

May was speechless. Honestly, she had no snappy comeback. How in the heck did she even find out about her hookups? Someone must've snitched on her, but who? It couldn't have been anyone she actually fooled around with, so maybe people were spreading rumors about her? Man, bullies were a trip.

“Who I mess with is none of your dang business!” May asserted. “That has nothing to do with anything, anyway. We came here to talk about you guys and the Red Orb!”

Shelly clapped. “That's how you tell ‘em! Welcome back, girlie.”

“Shit, you calm girl.” The f.grunt said. “If that would've been me, I would've cussed her the fuck out.”

“Of course you would've,” the m.grunt said.

“You told that bitch!” Matt yelled.

“Way to be professional.” Steven said.

Courtney rolled her eyes. “What. Ever. My point is… you're an idiot. I'm the one… who spent years dedicating myself… to Maxie’s goals. And you… just slide on in… and win his heart! I. Will. Never. Let. That. Happen. EVER.”

May had enough of this childish display of “love”. Her enemy was acting like a lovestruck, crazed teenager.

“You go do that.” May rolled her eyes. “Where's Maxie?”

“I'm… Not telling you.” Courtney answered.

“Maybe you'll answer to this!” Matt called out his Golbat. “Golbat, use-”

“Hold up.” Shelley stopped him. “That's not necessary; she ain't got no Pokemon left.” She turned towards Courtney. “We'll ask you one more fucking time- where the fuck’s Maxie and the Red Orb? Spill it out, you lost.”

“... He escaped. Heh.”

“To the Seafloor Cavern?!” Steven asked.

“...Yeah. You were too late.”

“Archie's there too!” Matt yelled. “Let's get a move on!” He started to run back.

“Wait, mutha fucka!” Shelly called out. “Man, whatever. Hothead.”

Courtney dashed to a submarine and dived underwater.

“Shit, she's gone!” The f. grunt said.

“It ain't nothin’” Shelly said. “She can't do anything anyways.”

May rested her hands on her shoulders. “I'm so gonna kill her next time! How'd she know I was hooking up?”

The f.grunt shrugged. “Every girl your age does, so she just assumed. Don't worry about it. “

She nodded.

Steven shook his head. “Anyway, the Seafloor Cavern… it's a deep sea floor. You can't just swim down there. May, I have Dive, but you can't use it until you win the Mind Badge.”

“Don't worry, I got that covered!” She showed off the badges she already won. “I'll get it with no problem!”

The m. grunt smiled. “Well, look at you!”

The f.grunt rush to the Team Magma grunt’s aid. “What we gon’ do about him?”

Shelly checked on him. “He's still knocked out? Shit.” She felt his pulse. “He'll be fine. Let's go.” She walked away, and the f. grunt followed.

Steven looked concerned. “Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?”

She stopped. “It's not our problem. We ain't got time. Gotta catch up with Matt.”

“Hope he didn't do anything stupid.” The m.grunt said.

“Knowing him, he's trying to swim down the Cavern without gear. Come on.” She started walking again.

May raised an eyebrow. “She's cold, yet can be caring and cool when she wants to be.” she blushed.

Steven chuckled. “You like her now?”

May slapped his shoulder. “It's not like that!”

***  
The group left the hideout and went their separate ways for now. May’s next destination was Mossdeep City to win the Mind Badge. On the way, she fought some geeky trainers and caught some new Pokemon. Same old, same old.

When she got to Mossdeep City, she headed to the Pokemon Center and asked about the Gym leaders. Their names were Liza and Tate, the psychic twins. Apparently, they used Psychic/Rock Pokemon. She had a highly trained Lapras and Tentacruel, so this was gonna be a breeze!

If those two really are Psychic, then they should know that they're gonna get their butts kicked! May thought.

With that thought, she walked up to their Gym with her head up high. She had two Absols, so most of the “trainers” were pushovers. After she defeated the last one, she went back to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon and then headed back to the Gym.

The twins and her made some small talk and fought. Brendan was right about them; that Tate sure was cute! She wondered if she could bang him after the battle. Uh anyway, she won the battle by having her Tentacruel use Surf over and over. They should've just handed her the dang badge.

May stepped outside and saw a ray of light. Needless to say, everyone was in a panic.

“What the heck was that?!” She asked.

A woman was protecting her son. “Where did it come from?”

“Route 128!” A man answered. “Shit, that's where Groudon is! But how?!”

Did he just say… Groudon? No way! Maxie didn't manage to wake it up, did he? Wait a minute, what was she saying? She was acting like Groudon was real! As if!

“Everyone, calm down!” A familiar voice yelled. “Go inside!”

The crowd followed his orders. She turned to the voice's direction and saw Steven; he ran up to her.

“Hey.” He huffed.

“Hi there.” Her face was blank. “Did you see that light?”

“Yeah, it came from the Cavern… I can't believe that Team Magma is actually serious about this…”

“Me either, but there's nothing to worry about, is there?”

He stared at the clouds. “I'm not sure yet…” he looked at her. “Stay, wanna come over to my house for a sec?”

Under normal circumstances, she would've screamed “heck yes!” on the top of her lungs, but she simply nodded.

Thankfully, his house was only a few steps away. He welcomed her in.

“Sorry my house isn't too lively.” He said. “I'm not usually here, so…”

She took a mini tour. His house had a basic design, nothing gaudy. The only thing of note was he had a lot of stones in a glass cabinet, unsurprisingly.

“It's still nice.” She sat on the bad. “Very homely.”

He sat next to her and blushed. “Thanks.” He scratched the back of his head. “Now what was I gonna do…?”

Noticing his red cheeks, she brushed her shoulder against his. “What did you plan on doing? Hmmmm?”

He backed away, blushing even more. “May, please, you're killing me!”

She knew he wanted it as badly as she did. Maybe this wasn't the best time (dang that Groudon!), but she was in Steven’s house! This opportunity would never present itself again! She had to seize it before she got together with Maxie.

“Steven…” she pulled off her top. “I'm ready.”

He gulped. “Uh, are you sure?”

She got up to remove her pants. 

He smirked and stood beside her. “I guess that means yes?”

She took him into her arms and kissed him. As they kissed, they ran their hands on their backs, hips, and butts. Soon, the kiss deepened, with them nibbling on the other person’s lower lip and grinding on each other.

Steven broke the kiss and lightly pushed her on the bed.

She widened her legs. “Ohh, you're a bad one!”

He removed everything except his boxers. “Are you still a virgin?”

She stuck a finger in her mouth. “Nope! Lost it the other day.”

He chuckled. “I don't know what to say to that.” He pulled down his boxers and stepped out on them. “Well, besides… do you want to ‘do it all’ this time?”

She practically jumped for joy on his dick. “Duh!” She yanked out her finger. “But first, some foreplay.”

“Of course.” He slipped his hand inside her panties and squirmed it around. “Like this?”

May was shivering and moaning. “Hmm...yeah, but more.”

His finger sank into her wet heat and began to bang inside, finding her sweet spot. Sometimes, his finger would tease her slit and clit by circling around and around until she was moaning his name. 

“Maybe I should remove these.” He pulled them down and dropped them.

She moaned when felt the cool air on her pussy. She really moaned when he stuck a finger inside her tight walls. He allowed it to sit there as another finger was stroking her twitching clit, then he moved his finger in and out. Both of her most sensitive parts of her body being stimulated caused her to groan, moan, toss, and turn. With every thrust, with every grind, her body temperature rose and her shivers turned more violent. Her body was craving for more.

“Oh, Steven…” her toes curled and her thighs shook and she came on his hand. She was panting and gasping for air.

To help her ride out of her orgasm, he brushed his hand on her folds and clit.

“Ah, ah, ahh…” she groaned as her walls spasmed.

He pinched her clit. “You good?”

She panted. “Uh huh.”

“You're not tired, are you?”

She stared at his throbbing cock and thought about how it'd feel inside her; her walls dampened and her clit hardened again at that thought. 

“Heck no.” She answered.

“Then can I, uh-”

“Yep.”

He grabbed her legs, threw them on his shoulders, lifted her up a little, and dived in as far as he can go. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter the deeper he swam in. When he was fully in, he pulled out, leaving the head of his cock in. Then, he almost pulled that out as well; he was teasing her walls with his head, popping it in and out and swirling around her opening.

Her walls were gonna cave in already. “I'm so close, please…”

“You want me to fuck you?”

She didn't think he'd be so vulgar about it, not that she cared right now. “Yes, fuck me before I come.”

He plunged straight into her and grinded inside her, causing her walls to get tighter. It only took a few bumps and knocks against her tide to make her burst again- this time, her orgasm was bigger and she shook more wildly. But that didn't stop Steven; he kept banging against her tumbling walls until he came inside her. The feel of warm semen made her have yet another orgasm, and her walls crushed Steven’s dick.

“AHH!” He screamed as he tried his best to thrust her some more. “Whew! I can't!” He pulled out, dropped her legs, and collapsed on the bed. 

A few minutes passed by and they rested on the pillows, still tired. Despite that, she felt good. She wished she could suck his dick and he could eat her pussy, but hey, a girl couldn't have everything she wanted. But more importantly, she wondered how he felt about her. Did he still have feelings for her, and was he upset when he found out that Maxie liked her too? Was he satisfied with just having a one night stand (well, a one day stand), or did he want more?

“Uh, Steven?” She turned to him.

He eyed her. “Hmm?”

“You don't… still want me, do you?”

He stared at the ceiling. “Maybe, but don't worry about it. I'll be fine.”

“OK.”

He rubbed his forehead. “Oh, right! I need to give you Dive and Devon Scuba Gear!”

Her eyes widened. “Oh, yeah! Ha ha.”

He sighed and took small steps toward the closet. “Here they are.” He walked back to the bed and threw them down. 

She took a good look at them. “Ugh, not another one of these!” She held the disc. “I'm running out of space for my Pokemon’s natural moves!”

He laughed. “I know, but that's how it is.”

She lip smacked. “And I'm guessing this is for the Seafloor Cavern?”

“Yeah. Wear it before you use Dive.” 

“Got ya.”

“I don't want to, but we should go.” He picked up his boxers and wore them. “Who knows what’s going on out there.”

Did they have to go now? She was so exhausted! But he was right, she supposed.

“Yeah, yeah.” She rolled out of bed and got dressed.

They left after they were fully clothed.

“I'm sorry, but I can't come with you.” Steven said. “None of my Pokemon can use Dive, and I need to say here and help the people anyways.”

She smiled. “That's our Champion!” She frowned. “But I'm scared to go by myself…”

He rested his hand on her shoulder. “Don't be. Team Aqua should be there. If not, then call me.”

She nodded.

To her surprise, he kissed her on the lips. “Be careful.”

“Steven…”

He gave a faint smile and left.

She didn't have time to think about the kiss; she had a probably non-existent Pokemon to catch and definitely crazy Team to defeat.

She assigned Dive to Tentacruel (she really was treating the poor guy cruelly) and she trekked to Route 128. Team Aqua was there, much to her amazement.

“Hey!” She greeted.

They waved.

“Sup?” The m.grunt asked.

“Nothing.” May answered.

“Girl, where the hell were you?” Asked Matt. “Don't you know that Archie is out there with that wacko?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Fool, please.” Shelly said. “But yeah, we should cover Archie’s ass. Let's roll.”

They surfed the waters and when they got to the Seafloor Cavern, they used Dive. Along the way, they had to fight some dorky Scuba Divers or whatever. Dang, they had trainers everywhere.

The “legendary” Seafloor Cavern. Friggin’ finally. They took off their scuba gear, packed it, and busted in the cave. Unsurprisingly, it was swarming with Team Magma grunts, but it didn't take much to defeat them. At the end of the cave, they ran into Tabitha, Archie, and Maxie.

“Archie!” Matt yelled.

“Tabitha!” Shelly yelled.

“Maxie!” May yelled.

The grunts were silent.

Tabitha gasped. “Shelly! What are you guys doing here?!”

“That's what we wanna know, fat ass.” Matt said.

“Hey, I'm trying to lose weight, OK?” He whined.

“You ain't tryin’ hard enough, son.” The m.grunt said.

He shook his head. “Look, we're on the same side, OK? Me and Archie here are trying to convince my boss not to go through his foolish plan.”

They looked at Archie, to see if that was true. 

“Yeah, he ain't lying.” Archie said. “Me and this tub of lard here are trying to knock some damn sense into this nerd. But he hard headed, like in the past.”

Tabitha stomped. “Stop insulting me!! Anyway-”

“I've had enough of this freak show.” Said Maxie. “It's too late! I've already won! With this Red Orb-”

“Hold on, mutha fucka, who are you callin’ a freak show?” Matt asked. “You wearing some hot science suit and you work in a volcano, and your henchmen act like high school nerds who discovered rap. Shit.”

The grunts laughed.

Shelly grumbled.

May didn't know what to say.

Maxie had a blank expression. “Wow, Archie, where did you find these Pokemon School scholars? Outside of the first Gym after they lost? Tch, I can't believe I considered your Team a threat. Now what was I saying… oh, right! After I use this Orb-”

Tabitha stepped forward. “I've had enough! Boss, awakening Groudon will ruin the natural cycle! Rain will cease and it'd be scorching hot, killing all the plants and Pokemon, and turning the pristine landscape into desert. Consequently, that'll be the end of us. Please, you must reconsider! Please!” He just had to add that whiny plea at the end. Still a good speech though. The dork was smart.

“That's the Tabitha I know.” May heard Shelly say to herself.

“Yeah, what he said!” Archie said. “If the sun gets too damn hot, the world's oceans will dry out and kill the water Pokemon. How you gon’ have land when you ain't got no water? Without water, we ain't gon’ have no rain, and without rain… well, I ain't gotta tell you that, do I, smartass? Your plan is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. “

He would've been an entertaining science teacher, she thought.

“...Are you two finished?” Maxie fixed his glasses.

They crossed their arms.

He pointed to Tabitha. “Tabitha, I should've known you wanted my spot. I've seen the way you've been acting, trying to-”

“Who the hell would want your spot?” The f.grunt asked. “You crazy!”

“She right.” Matt agreed.

Maxie rolled his eyes. “Anyway, no one can stop me now! Not you, Tabitha! Not you, Archie!” He pointed to Archie. “Not you...child!” He pointed to May. “Now that I conquered the Seafloor Cavern, I will summon Groudon, gain full control of his powers, and make the world into my image! Bwahahahaha!”

This was extreme. She was getting scared.

“Crazy ass.” Shelly said.

“He dem forgot to take his meds this morning.” said Matt.

The grunts nodded.

Archie sweat dropped. “Maxie, you're starting to scare us, mane…”

“BWAHAHAHA!!!” He cackled. “There's no need to be frightened, Archie! With my new powers, I shall usher into the New World, where people will never have to worry about land and other precious, nonrenewable resources. The world will finally find peace.” 

Uh, he knew that the world was peaceful before he came along, right?

Archie threw his Pokeball and summoned Sharpedo. “OK, I had enough! I dem lost my fuckin’ patience! Either give up and gave us the damn Orb, or we'll send your puny Pokemon to the Pokemon Center one hundred times over!”

Matt summoned his Sharpedo. “Now that's what I'm talking about! It's asswhipin’ time!”

“I ain't got on a watch, but that's my kinda time!” Shelly called out her Carvanha.

The grunts called out their Golbats.

May bought her Tentacruel into the ring.

Even Tabitha summoned his Golbat. (Was Golbat the new “in” Pokemon these days? No one told her.)

“So, Maxie…” Archie smirked. “What are you gon’ do?”

Maxie jerked. “I- I won't surrender! Not when I came this far! Now, lowly mortals… feast your eyes on this!!!” He pulled out the orb and used it to “awaken” Groudon. “Come forth and teach these non believers a lesson! Bwahaha! Hohohoho!”

Everyone was terrified except May.

“Boss!” Tabitha called. “You can't do this!!”

“You're even cockier than before!” Archie said.

The grunts held each other.

“Oh, shit…” Shelly trailed off.

“DAMMIT!!!” Matt screamed. “We failed!”

“Guys, come down!” May said. “There's still no proof that Groudon is real. Maybe that Orb just awakens a Mega Charizard or Mega-”

“You're skeptical even in the most dire of times.” Maxie smiled. “I can certainly respect that.”

She smiled back.

“But I'm afraid that ended up being your downfall. Great Groudon, come forth!”

Nothing happened.

“Huh?” They were confused.

May gloated. “See? Told you. That's what happens when-”

The ground rumbled and they fell.

“W-w-what’s happening?” They asked.

“T-this is too strong to be a C-charizard!” May was trying to stand back up.

“That child, is the legendary Groudon!” Maxie yelled. “Now, see for yourselves it's true power!”

Matt was rolling on the floor. “How?!”

“Come with me and see.”

It might've been a trap, but it was way better than swimming back. They followed him into his submarine.

When they got to the surface and exited the submarine, they witnessed a huge, fire red Pokemon. That… couldn't have been anything else than Groudon.

So Groudon was real. Very, very real. And May was wrong. Very, very wrong.

May’s jaw was wide open. Everyone else scared at the Pokemon in awe.

Maxie laughed. “Now do you see, child? The great Maxie is never wrong! Now Groudon is under my complete control! Bwahaha-”

“Since he's under your ‘complete control’, can you tell it to stop radiating or whatever it’s doing?” May asked, annoyed as all heck. “It's like being in a volcano out here!”

The rest of the crew fanned themselves like crazy.

“Thank Arceus I'm not wearing a shirt.” Matt flexed his muscles. “Hot as fuck out here!”

The f.grunt whisted.

Yes, his sweaty six-pack looked marvelous, but now wasn't the time for that.

Archie pulled off his bandana. “It's hotter than a mutha fucka! Maxie, tell that lump of lava to cool it the fuck down!”

Maxie was panicking and shaking the Orb. “I- I can't!”

“You mean you won't. I'm only gonna say this one more time- fucking tell it to stop fucking moving, or I'll give you a wedgie like I used to!”

He was still shaking it. “No, I really can't. I can't control it! It's not listening to me!”

They let that sink in. “Are you serious?!”

“Don't blame me, I-”

“What the hell do you mean ‘don't blame me’?” Tabitha asked, aggravated. “This is all your fault! We tried to reason with you, but you didn't listen! And now you're trying to tell us there's nothing you can do? Well, screw that! You better help us fix it!”

“That's right!” Shelly agreed. “So, what's your backup plan?”

Maxie looked down at the Orb in shame. “I regret to say that I don't quite have one…”

“You regret?!” She grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. “The only thing you'll regret is not having enough insurance for when I break every-”

Tabitha pulled her away. “Come down, Shelly! It's too late for violence! “

Said the guy who tried to defeat her three or four times.

Maxie broke down. “I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen… I didn't mean to unleash such a terror onto the world. I just wanted to help people by applying more land. I thought I could control Groudon, I thought only I could make the world a better place, I thought-”

“Well, you thought wrong, fool.” Archie said. “But there's no point in staying mad at ya. What are we gon’ do, though…” he played with his beard.

“Where's it going?” The f.grunt pointed.

Steven and his Skarmory landed on the beach. “To Sootopolis City. Most likely to rest in the Cave of Origin.”

Everyone turned to him and said hi.

“Well, well, if it isn't Steven Stone.” Archie said. “Ain't that a surprise!”

“Hello there, Steven.” Maxie grumbled.

Steven walked up to him. “We meet again,Maxie. You know, without water-”

“Yeah, yeah, we already gave him an oceanography lesson.” Archie said. “Enough theory! Now let's get to the application!”

“How bout we use the Blue Orb and awaken Kyogre?” The m.grunt asked.

They looked at him with utter disbelief.

He became nervous. “Y’know, Kyogre’s a water Pokemon, so they'll cancel each other out.”

They were still giving him a dumbfounded look.

The f.grunt rolled her eyes. “Nigga, you are so…”

Tabitha shook his head. “The best and brightest.”

“If Kyogre was a regular Pokemon, then maybe.” Steven said. “But legends say the two Pokemon are forever rivals, so they'll just keep fighting till they get tired. In other words, we'll be dealing with extreme heat and extreme floods. It'd just make things even worse.”

“Well, dang,” the m.grunt said.

“I've never would've guessed.” Maxie huffed. “Look, the best course of action is to go to Sootopolis City and stop it there. Duh.”

Archie pounded his fist. “He's right! Team, let's get a move on!”

“But how do we get there?” May asked.

“It's up a waterfall.” Steven answered. “You won't be able to get up there at your current state. You'll need Waterfall.”

She sulked. “Oh no, not again!”

They laughed.

“Yeah, I know it's annoying.” Steven said. “That's why I don't bother with Water Pokemon.”

“Hey, Water Pokemon are the bomb!” The m.grunt protested.

“Right.” Steven gave the disc to May. “Here. It's yours.”

She examined it. “You always come prepared, don't you?”

He nodded. “Let's hurry. It's already much hotter than before, and the water's drying out.”

He was right. Her body was drenched in sweat and she was thirsty beyond belief. There was more land than before.

Tabitha looked down. “He's right, boss! Let's go!”

Maxie nodded and tucked the Orb away. “Let's make haste.” He stepped inside the submarine and Tabitha followed.

They watched them dive off.

“Why didn't he take us too?” The f.grunt asked.

“What the hell for?” Archie asked. “We're still technically enemies. Besides, we don't need his boney ass. We have Waterfall too, remember?”

“Oh, yeah!”

Archie and Shelly shook their heads.

“I'll Fly to Sootopolis.” Steven said. “See you there.” He called out his Skarmory and flew away.

“And there he goes,” the m.grunt said.

“We should follow him.” Shelly summoned her Sharpedo. “What y'all waiting on? C’mon!”

They summoned their Sharpedos and swam off.

She assigned Waterfall to Lapras and caught up with them.

It was a long and annoying journey, but they finally made it to Sootopolis City. It looked kinda weird, like an ancient city. Next to the Cave of Origin, they saw Steven, Team Magma, Brendan, and some other (really, really hot) dude.

“Took you long enough.” Steven smirked.

“Well, not all of us have Fly, you know!” Shelly huffed.

“Enough.” The strange man said. “I'm Wallace. Nice to meet you.”

May spat out her water. “So you're Wallace!”

“The one and only.” He grinned. “I’m in charge of guarding the Gate. You must be May. Steven told me a lot about you!”

She blushed and wore a silly smile. “He did…?”

“He did.”

Maxie grumbled. Awe, was he jealous?

Wallace cleared his throat and took a sip of water. “Anyway, you all know what’s happening. Maxie has awakened Groudon, causing the temperature to rise without end, and it's not just here. All around the world, oceans are drying out and lands are turning into dry shells of their formal shelves.”

He sure had a dramatic way of speaking.

Maxie stepped up to May. “You still have the Blue Orb in your possession, no?”

She nodded.

“That'll help weaken Groudon so you can defeat it. I bought the Magma Suit.” He pulled it out and handed it to her. “ This suit was created by the very best scientists; it can withstand even the harshest of climates and environments.”

“So what am I supposed to do with this?”

“Wear it, jump on Groudon’s back, and use the Blue Orb to weaken it. Then, defeat it!”

Her eyes widened. “You expect me to ride on that things back?!”

“It'll be fine.” He smiled. “You're brave and level headed. And we'll be here with you.” His smile widened.

Her cheeks turned red. If him and her were alone, she would've kissed him.

Brendan ran up to her and gave her a big hug. It was unexpected, but she hugged him back.

“Yeah, we won't let you down.” He said after breaking the hug.

Her face lit up. “Brendan! What're you doing here?”

“I won the Mind Badge and came up here to challenge Wallace, but then it started getting hot as hell!” He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

She pressed her lips on his ear. “Hey, did you bang Liza?” she whispered.

“No, didn't have a chance.” He whispered in her ear. “Tate wouldn't let me.”

“Oh, I didn't get to bang him either. It wasn't fair! He's so cute!”

He chuckled.

“What're you two whispering about?” Maxie asked.

“Probably some stupid kid stuff.” Tabitha answered. “Whenever you're ready, kid.” 

She nodded, jugged down another bottle of water, his behind the cave to change, took a deep breath and made small steps into the cave. Inside she saw Groudon. 

“Child, can you read me?” Maxie’s voice called.

She pressed a button. “Yes, Maxie.” 

“You see Groudon, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now, latch on its back until you get to the end of the cave. Then, use the Blue Orb to subdue it.”

“Got it!” She mustered up courage to jump on its back and was hanging on tight. If it wasn't some Pokemon that was trying to destroy the world, the ride would've been fun.

It arrived at the end of the cave and May jumped on the land. She quickly pulled out the Blue Orb and used it to weaken the Pokemon. As it shined brightly, Groudon released a sorrowful whimper.

“It's… it's weakening!” Maxie yelled. “Great! Now fight it! Hurry!”

She put the Orb away and summoned Tentacruel. This was it… the battle of battles. The battle that would make May a modern day legend, a heroine among men. She was gonna fight against a legendary Pokemon and live to tell the tale.

Or she could just throw the Master Ball and be done with it. She pulled it out and threw it at the Pokemon. It was caught and picked up the ball and placed it with the rest of her Pokeballs. Then, she returned Tentacruel.

“Hey, I'm done.” May spoke into the speaker.

“A-already?” Maxie asked in disbelief. “Good job. Come on back.”

Uh, how was she supposed to do that? Oh yeah, she had Groudon now! She called it out, jumped on its back, and ordered it to return to the entrance.

When they got there, she returned Groudon and noticed the weather was back to normal.

“You had a Master Ball?” Maxie asked. “So that's how you were able to defeat Groudon so soon!”

“I didn't think Master Balls were real.” Said Steven.

“I've seen several.” Wallace said. “They only make a very limited amount for obvious reasons. But forget about that. Excellent job, sweetie!” He clapped.

She grinned. “Thanks!”

“Great job, little scamp!” Archie cheered.

“You're our hero!” The grunts cheered.

“Nice job, mane!” Matt yelled.

“What he said.” Shelly said. “Showed him who was boss.”

“I'm proud of you, kid.” Tabitha said.

“I couldn't be happier,” Maxie said.

Brendan gave her a high five. “May, you were the shit! You rule!”

May giggled. “Stop it guys! You're making me blush!”

“We should throw you a party!” Wallace said. “Not today, though. Either tomorrow or the day after. I'm too busy.”

“Sure, that'd be fun!”

Matt pounded his fist. “Hell yeah! Whoop whoop!”

The f.grunt danced. “I love me a good party!”

“Better learn how to dance first…” the m.grunt gave her a sour look.

She popped the back of his head. “Piss off, nigga!”

Shelly chuckled. “Y'all stupid.”

“I'm just glad things are back to normal.” Steven said. “Now I can return to my duties. I'll see you guys later!” He called his Skarmory and flew away.

“Bye!” They waved.

Wallace watched him in the air. “Well, I have duties to take care of too. It was nice meeting you all.” He looked at May. “May, I look forward to our Gym match.”

She smiled. “You better look forward to your defeat!”

He laughed. “We'll see about that.” He began to walk off.

Brendan ran after him. “Hey Wallace, can we have our gym battle now?”

“Sure thing!”

They watched them walk off.

Archie stretched. “This was fun, but I'm tired as hell. I'm outta here. Y'all can do whatever.” He started to leave.

“We'll come with you, boss!” Matt called and walked beside him.

Shelly shrugged. “Might as well. Bye, Tabitha. Bye, kid.” She left.

The grunts waved and went with the rest of their team.

“Bye, Shelly! I still love you!!” Tabitha waved.

Sadly, she didn't hear him.

He looked pretty down.

“Dork,” Maxie said.

Wow, that was mean. 

May went up to Tabitha and patted his back. “It's OK, she still has feelings for you too. She told me the other day.”

He grinned. “Really?!”

“Yep.”

He cried tears of happiness.

“There, there…” she hugged him.

“Oh, does she now?” Maxie asked. “Well, congratulations, I guess. But enough sobbing. We must go. But before we leave…” he gave her the Red Orb. “Use this to control Groudon for a moment. And you can keep the suit; we don't need it. Now I bid you good day. Uh, thanks for everything…” he and Tabitha left.

“You welcome.” She said softly.

She was the only one left, so there was no point in staying here. She grabbed a bite to eat at a restaurant before heading home.

***  
May said her goodbyes and flew to the Sootopolis City Gym. It looked different in the normal weather.

“There's our Heroine of Hoenn!” The doorman greeted. “Ready to win the last badge?”

Heroine of Hoenn? How'd everyone know who she was so fast? “Heck yeah! Where's Wallace?”

“Up there.” He pointed. “There's a lot of puzzles here. You'll get wet, so watch out!”

She was already getting wet thinking about Wallace. “I will. Thanks.”

“No prob. He uses Water Pokemon, just so you know.”

She nodded. “I have nothing but Grass and Electric Pokemon. His butt is mine.” She meant that in more ways than one.

“Then go n’ get that badge!” He gave her a high five.

She stepped into the gym and ran into some Beauties. That was surprising; she was expecting Swimmers. They were actually a challenge, a nice change of pace. But what really made it interesting was how they kept bragging about how good Wallace was at sex. So what Steven said was true! Along the way, she kept falling into some water. It was so annoying! At this point, she didn't care how hot Wallace was, she was gonna kick his-

“Hi there, May!” He waved. “I've been waiting for you.” He said in the sexiest voice possible.

She couldn't think straight. He was just so… so friggin’ HOT!

“Oh dear, you're so wet…” he licked his lips. “I can see your nipples from here.”

She said nothing.

“So… are you ready?”

She nodded and called out Gecky. He was able to defeat most of Wallace’s Pokemon easily except Milotic. Dang, that Pokemon’s looks were deceiving! But she was able to knock it out in about ten turns.

Wallace clapped. “Good job, dear! Now I'll reward you…” he stripped down to nothing and got in the pool.

Every good looking Gym Leader should give this kind of “reward”. May stripped off her wet clothes and got in the pool with him. 

Their lips locked and Wallace’s hand found its way on May’s dripping wet pussy.

He broke the kiss and rubbed his hand on her folds. “Oh dear, your pussy’s even wetter than the rest of you…” he rubbed her harder. 

She was moaning and shivering.

He removed his hand. “Wanna sit?”

She looked nervous. “Uh, OK?”

“Are you worried?” He raised an eyebrow. “Don't be! I'll show you. “ he took her hand and they sat down.

He let go of her hand, opened her legs, and sat in between them. “I wanna lick your pussy underwater. Would you let me do that?”

He wanted to do what? Wow, he really was a freak. He was a Water Pokemon trainer, so she shouldn't be too shocked.

“Sure!”

“I'm a damn good swimmer.” He dived in between her thighs and teased her slit with his tongue.

Now she knew what he meant by “good swimmer”. His tongue was flicking and wiggling and swirling around her clit, folds and slit. Soon, his lips were kissing her slit, nibbling on her folds, and sucking on her clit. The tip of his tongue was teasing the tip of her clit, causing May to cry out.

“ Ah, Wall… Wall… Wall…”

He rose. “Want me to lick inside your walls?”

“Would you please?” She arched her back.

He dived back down and jammed his tongue as deep as it could go. Just his tongue being in there was enough to make May’s walls tighten. Wallace took advantage of the tightness by pushing his tongue in and out at a quick speed. 

She screamed and grabbed a fistful of his hair. “OHH! I'm so close…” she came and gasped for air.

He broke free from her grip and rose. “Was that fun?” He pushed a finger into her pulsing wetness.

She tried to say yes, but she just couldn't. After her round of orgasms, Wallace slowly pulled out and tickled her clit; May whimpered and jumped.

He grabbed his cock. “Can I put my dick in that lovely pussy?”

Her clit twitched. “Yes!”

He laughed and invited his dick into her waiting pussy. They groaned as he slid deeper and deeper in. When he was fully in, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to grind up and down her. So slowly, so gently, so she can really feel his cock stretching her out. As his thrusts were making her hotter and wetter, she pulled him closer and dug her nails into his back. 

His grinding turned more uneven, and her walls started to spasm. The feel of his throbbing cock against her pulsing walls dove him over the edge; he spilled his thick, hot juices deep inside her. They cried out at the same time before he pulled out inch and inch, letting May’s tightened walls squeeze him for the last time.

After gaining composure, he stood up. “Was it good?”

It sure was, different two. He really was a character.

“Loved it.” She rubbed her clit a little.

“Uh, can I ask you something?”

She looked up at him. “Sure!”

“Did you and Steven…”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like him?”

“Not like that.”

“How interesting.” He stretched. “I didn't think I'd ever hear a girl say that.”

She stood up. “Well, do you still like him?”

He was taken aback. “I don't know how to answer that…”

She giggled. “Then don't.”

“Then I won't.”

“What's next on the agenda? Oh, yes, your Rain Badge.” He headed to a cabinet and handed one to her. “Here! It's yours!”

She smiled. “Thanks!” She kissed him on the cheek, wringed out her clothes, wore them, and walked off.

Yes, all eight badges! Now she ready to win the Championship… and Maxie's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what's going on in May's dreams? Will there be a "next time" for her and Norman? Who will she hook up with next? Find out next time in... Cherry Ruby xD!


End file.
